Reacting to Good and Evil
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: With permission from Roxas Itsuka. I decided to make of the reaction story of the greatest villain Deku AU story off all time. Now we are going to have Class 1A and B, the U.A. staffs, Inko, the Pussycats, the Big Three, Kouta, Eri, and the League of Villains along with All for One as they are going to question their view on heroes and villains forever.
1. Descent into Darkness

A flash of light appears in each different location, gathering people as they appear in a room.

The people in the room are Student of class 1A and 1B, Mei, the staff of U.A., The Big Three, the Pussycats, The League of Villains, some pro-heroes, Shinso, Eri, Kota, and Inko.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Where am I?!"

"What going on?!"

"What happen?!'

"Where are we!?"

The heroes and villains notice of each other presents as they are immediately gotten up to their feet as Izuku, Shino, and Mirio quickly stand in front of the people they care about.

"Where have you taken us!?" Aizawa demand.

"Us!? You heroes are the one taken us!" Tomura shouted.

"You're the villains here so you must have kidnapped us!" Mineta shouted.

"What do you say you midget?" Dabi growl.

"This must have been you're doing All for One!" All Might exclaimed.

"And what would I do?" All for One said in a mocking tone,

However, a black portal appears in the room as a lone, black-robed figure entering the room causing everyone to be on edge.

"Greeting, everyone. I see that you all getting to know each other." He said.

"Like hell we are!" Katsuki shouted as he uses his Quirk to imitate him. But his eyes wide when his power is not working. "What the hell!?"

"Don't even bother. I remove your Quirk when I brought everyone into this room." He stated causing everyone to be shocked.

"What kind of Quirk do you have?" Izuku asked in fear that this man can remove Quirks.

"I'm Quirkless." This cause everyone to be shocked.

"That fucking bullshit!" Katsuki shouted.

"I don't care you believe me or not. Also watch your language, boy. We got kids here." He scolds.

"Umm... Excuse me." Inko called.

"Yes, Midoriya-san."

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"My name is Devil. One of the Observers." Devil replied causing everyone to be confused.

"Observers? Are you some government agents?" Midnight asked.

"No, we Observers have a higher statue than your government. For we are given a job to observe the multiverse in our own respectful area." Devil stated causing everyone to be shocked. This man observes the multiverse.

"So why are we here?" Ochako asked.

"The reason I brought everyone where is to watch a different reality of one person." Devil replied causing everyone to be eager to watch a different version of themselves.

"I bet it going to be me."

"No! It's me!"

"Fuck off! It's going to be me!"

Devil raise his hand causing everyone to be silent. "The one we are going to watch... Is Midoriya Izuku."

This shocked everyone in the room, but none more than Izuku and Inko.

"Me!?" Izuku shouted pointed at himself.

"My son!?" Inko shouted looking at her son.

"Yes, we are going to watch a different reality of Izuku. One that I'm very fond of." Devil said.

"That all fine and all but why did you bring them here?" Aizawa asked as the heroes are looking at the League of Villains.

"To show them that not all a different reality of themselves will be an interest to them." Devil said as he summons seats, a snack bar, a pop machine, and alcohol bar for the adult. "Now I must warn you. The words that we are seeing will question how you view upon the world."

Everyone nodded as they take their seats, grab some snacks, and watch as the screen started to turn on.

**"Can someone without a quirk become a hero?" asked Izuku Midoriya.**

Izuku and All Might are a shock as they are watching how they first meant. Everyone is confused about this as for why Izuku is asking that question. The only one that wasn't confusing is All for One as he knew what his Quirk is as he let out a smile.

"Hey, Midoriya. Why did you ask him that?" Denki asked.

"Well... You see..." Izuku tried to come up with an answered.

"It's because he's originally Quirkless." Devil replied causing everyone to be shock and the two One for All to look at him. "Hey, might as well tell them."

**Currently, he was speaking to All Might, the number one hero as well as his idol, on the rooftop of a building after All Might saved him from dying at the hands of a deadly sludge villain. Izuku was asking these questions because unlike most of the world population (80% to be precise) he had been born quirkless. Though it was quite rare in today's society it did happen, and what happened next was even worse. Quirkless people were often subjected to prejudice and bullying from society as they are deemed weak, worthless and were easy targets for villains because they can't fight back. In relation to being a hero, there had never been a quirkless one before so Izuku was wondering if it was possible.**

**"I don't think its possible kid," replied All Might in a flat tone. Izuku's blood froze.**

This shock everyone heroes as they never thought All Might would say that to Izuku. Recovery Girl smacks him behind the head with her cane needles causing him to shake in fear.

"You idiot! You know suppose to tell him that!" Recovery girl scold.

"I'm sorry!" All Might said.

**"Pros put their lives on the line each day. So I can't honestly say that being a hero without a quirk is possible." Izuku felt a sudden pain in his chest upon hearing this.**

**"I see," he said while trying not to show the pain he was going through.**

"Deku-kun..." Ochako muttered as she and Tenya look at their best friend in concern seeing their pain look on his face. Inko also looking at her son in concern as he was being told off by his idol that he can't be a hero.

**"If you care about saving people then become a cop. Sure it's a job that's ridiculed for being on the receiving end for captured villains but no less admirable." All Might said before turning to leave.**

**" It's not wrong to dream. Just make sure it's achievable." He finished before leaving down the stairs.**

**When he was gone Izuku collapsed and started crying hysterically. No one believed in him. No one believed he could become a hero, not even his own mother. His classmates, especially Kacchan (Katsuki Bakugo), his childhood friend and a primary bully who often assaulted Izuku to boost his ego. He even gave him the nickname Deku (which meant worthless).**

"Dude..." Kirishima said as they look at Izuku, who is crying on screen.

"That just...harsh..." Jiro said as she looks at Izuku.

"That too much All Might," Kendo said glaring at him while giving Izuku her sympathy. Hell, even Monoma giving him his sympathy.

**Memories of all the torment he'd endured suddenly came flooding back.**

_**"You quirkless piece of shit."**_

_**"As if someone like you could ever become a hero, you're completely useless Deku."**_

_**"Why does he even try, a quirkless person can never hope to do anything meaningful in this world."**_

Now everyone is in shock as he didn't know that he was torment before coming to U.A. All Might felt incredibility guilty as he stares at the ground as he didn't know that his student was suffering.

**One particular memory came back to him, one from earlier that day. Kacchan had just destroyed his notebook on quirk analysis where described the quirks of other heroes.**

**As he was leaving him, with a smug smile, told Izuku, **_**"You know there is one way for you to get a quirk. Just take a dive off the roof and pray you'll be reborn with a useful one."**_

"Dube what the fuck!" Kirishima shouted as everyone looks at Katsuki.

"That gone too far!" Mina shouted raising her fist in the air.

"I'll kill you!" Toga shouted as she was about to jump at the explosion spiky hair boy. But her comrade stops her before she could get a chance.

**Coming back to reality Izuku felt truly broken, he no longer wanted to be a part of this world, he didn't want to exist at all. He just wanted his pain to end. It was then he realized that no one would actually care if he died, well except his mother who loved him unconditionally. It was with that that he decided to take Kacchan's advice.**

**"I'll wait until tonight," Izuku thought. "Before I do this I'd like to say goodbye to her."**

Everyone is in a complete shock. None more than All Might, Izuku, Katsuki, and Inko as they are going to watch him commit suicide.

"No! Don't do it Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted in fear of her friend and crush.

"Please think about this Midoriya-kun!" Tenya shouted waving his arms around.

"Don't throw your life away!" Momo cried.

Kouta and Eri froze in complete shock and fear as they going to see their savior and hero going to going to kill himself.

"Damn it Deku! I didn't really mean it!" Katsuki shouted as he going to watch his childhood friend and rival going to kill himself just cause of his damn advice he gives him.

"Young Midoriya! Please think on what you doing!" All Might shouted now feeling more guilty than before.

"Don't do this!" Inko cried.

**Izuku took out his burnt notebook (the same one Kacchan destroyed today) and threw it off the roof. He wouldn't be needing it anymore.**

**Izuku took a quick route home to avoid Kacchan and his friends. He heard some sort of commotion going on in the city but paid no attention to it as it wasn't his problem. He arrived home where he was greeted by his mother Inko (a slightly fat/chubby woman). They sat down and had dinner where they had their conversations about school and how the day had been. Inko noticed that Izuku had some new bruises and burns but didn't say anything. She knew exactly who was responsible. She was going to call her friend Mitsuki (Bakugo's mother) and the school later and finally sort this out.**

**"This has gone on long enough," she thought furiously.**

**"Mom I'm going for a walk," Izuku said suddenly. "I've got my keys so you can go to bed."**

**Inko was surprised by this as it was 10.30 but didn't say anything as it would have been a good opportunity to make those phone calls. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted however by Izuku hugging her tightly.**

**"Thanks, Mom for everything really. I really love you for it," Izuku told her.**

"Izuku..." Inko whimper as tears started to come out of her eyes, placing her hands over her mouth. She going to watch commit suicide as she could do nothing about it.

**Inko was taken slightly aback by this but simply smiled and replied, "I love you too sweetie." It was then that Izuku left, trying not to let her see his face. While she found his behavior suspicious she said nothing and reached for the phone.**

**Izuku arrived at the building where he'd spoken to All Might. It was a vacant building so he didn't have any trouble getting in. As he stood on the edge of the roof he saw his life flash before him. It was mainly of him being bullied by everyone (especially Kacchan), no one had ever once defended him, not even the teachers who just watched him get trampled on like it was nothing (some even laughed at it). He had been tortured and broken, and for what, wanting to save people for that reason alone, not fame or fortune. And now Kacchan was moving on to be a hero at UA (the top school for producing heroes) where he'd probably get everything he wanted, everything Izuku wanted, how was that fair. It didn't matter anymore, nor did he care.**

"No... Please don't do it..." Ochako whimper placing her hands over her mouth as they are going to watch him jump off the roof.

"Don't do it..." Shoto whisper.

**"I'm sorry Mom but I can't take it anymore. Thanks for everything. I love you," he whispered with tears streaming down his face.**

**It was then that he jumped. However, instead of hitting the ground Izuku fell into a dark mist and lost consciousness.**

Everyone in complete silence as they just watch him committed suicide. However, what got everyone attention was a black mist at the end.

"Kurogiri, did you just save the brat?" Tomura asked.

"I think I did," Kurogiri said as he was praying that he just save the boy in time.

"I'll give you time to adjusted yourselves. In a meanwhile..." Devil appear in front of Katsuki and grab him by the collar. Lifting up in the air and giving him a cold glare causing him to shiver. "I would like to have a few words with this fucking bastard."

Devil left, taking Katsuki with him as everyone look toward Izuku, who is frozen stiff as they give him their sympathy. Tomura, for the first time, felt sorry for the poor boy. Meanwhile, All Might have his head down in shame as he just causes him to throw himself off the roof.

"What have I done..." All Might muttered


	2. The League of Villains

"Deku-kun... Are you alright?" Ochako asked looking at him in concern. He has been quiet for quite sometimes after watching his alternate self jump off the roof.

"I... I don't know..." Izuku said as he doesn't know what to do. He just watches himself committed suicide after he left his mother. Honestly, it scares him.

"Don't worry Midoriya-kun. Everyone will be ok." Tenya said through a bit shook what happens.

While Class 1-A and his mother are trying to comfort Izuku as much as possible. Class 1-B are discussing among themselves as they just saw one of Class 1-A student jump.

"Man... I never thought that he was being tormented before..." Yosetsu muttered.

"I know what you mean. I never thought a kind-hearted boy would be bullied." Setsuna said looking at Izuku.

"Still, that Bakugo guy... Picking on a guy who is Quirkless! How unmanly!" Tetsutestu shouted. Strangely enough, Monoma hasn't even gone to Class 1-A to pick on him.

"Oi, Monoma. Are you alright?" Itsuki asked in concern as Monoma wasn't he usually self after he watches that scene.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Monoma replied but he knows that he couldn't lie to her.

"Monoma," Itsuki said causing him to let out a sigh.

"It just... I saw a little bit of myself in him." Monoma said causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Kosei asked.

"Maybe later," Monoma said as he got a feeling that his alternate self shows up.

-With the pro-heroes-

"I should have been more careful. I should be thinking more about what I have said." All Might said feeling the guilt that his alternate self has cause to Izuku.

Though there are some pro-heroes are just feeling guilty as he is. Kamui. Death Arms and Mt. Lady remembers how they scolded Izuku for his reckless behavior and praise Katsuki. They are wondering if he would have committed suicide after that. Something like that send a shiver down their spine.

"Calm down All Might. It's not yourself that it happens." Present Mic said.

"But it is. If I have to know about Young Midoriya's past. Then maybe I have said something different." All Might stated.

"Still, I can't believe that Bakugo will busy someone." Midnight said.

"I should have expelled him or at least discipline him." Aizawa growl as he just one of his students committed suicide.

"I'm sorry, but he can't expel him, not for what did before he was a U.A. student," Nezu stated.

-with the League of Villains-

"Sensei, did your alternate self-order Kurogiri to save him?" Tomura wondering.

"It could be. Remember when the boy throws away his notebook. It might contain the information on both heroes and villains." All for One stated.

"What should we do?" Kurogiri asked.

"For now, we just watch. We don't know what Devil is planning. But he said that it will question on our view." All for One replied.

-with Devil and Katsuki-

While everyone is discussing what happened. Devil punch Katsuki in the face sending him to the wall. "You really think that he wouldn't do it." Devil stated glaring at him.

"I... I didn't mean it..." Katsuki receives a kick to the head sending him down on the floor.

"You really are an idiot." Devil grab him by the collar and smash him to the wall. "Listen up you son of a bitch. I'm going to say this once and only once! Every choice that we make have some consequences whether they are good or bad. Some are good, some are bad. No matter what, we must be prepared for the consequences of our action. That why punks like you really piss me off. Now I don't care if you shout, curse, or whatever. But get all violent and I will show you why I am calling, Devil." He said giving him a warning. They then teleport back to the room causing everyone to look at him. "I see that you all getting adjusted. Now if there anything you like to say before we continue?"

"We're fine," Nezu said.

"Very well then." Devil said as everyone takes their seats causing the screen to turn on.

**Izuku opened his eyes. He was lying on a couch but made no attempt to move or examine his surroundings.**

"Oh thank god he alive," Ochako said breathing a sigh of relief.

"But where is here?" Denki asked.

**"I see you're awake, good," came a voice to Izuku's left.**

All Might and Gran Torino growl as they know who that voice belongs to.

**He sat up and turned to see who it was talking. While doing so he saw that he was in some sort of bar. There were two people there. One was behind the counter wearing a classic bartender suit and whose head and hands looked like a black mist. The other was a man with messy grey hair, dark trousers, and top and, disturbingly, a disembodied hand covering his face.**

Everyone now knows where he is. Izuku is in one of the League of Villains hideout. The heroes are worried about Izuku while the villains are interesting on what going on.

"What do they want with him?" Ochako asked.

"I don't know," Tenya replied.

**"Is this heaven or hell?" Izuku asked lazily. "I honestly couldn't care less at this point".**

"Woah man, talk about being emo," Denki said getting a slap behind the head by Jiro.

"He almost dies and you making a joke." Jiro remind.

"Sorry." Denki apologize.

**The other displayed no reaction to this statement.**

**"You're not dead if that's what you think. Kurogiri here saved you before that happened. Oh names Tomura Shigaraki by the way, but just call me Shigaraki," replied the man with the hand on his face.**

**"I don't care about your names. Why did you bother saving me?" asked Izuku in a depressed voice.**

The heroes flinch as they heard a depression tone in his voice. Inko is crying seeing the state that her son in. Katsuki just lowers his head as he hated himself for bullying him. All Might felt shame after the 'advice' that his alternate self gives him.

**"I asked Kurogiri to bring you here," said a deep voice.**

**Izuku turned slightly to see a tv with a man broadcasting himself on it. From what Izuku could see he had no face, no eyes, ears or even nose, just a mouth.**

The heroes shiver to see All for One face as look like that he is beyond human. All for One growl as he remembers the fight he has with infuriating All Might.

**"Hello Izuku," the man greeted politely. "My name is All for One. This is the League of Villains."**

**Izuku was confused."The League of Villains?" he asked.**

**Izuku was fully aware these were criminals, dangerous people he should be afraid of, but for some reason, he got the feeling they weren't here to hurt him. Curious he started to speak.**

"Why does he think that?" Mineta asked.

"Let just say that All for One have eyes for potential." Devil stated to look at All for One.

**"Wait you were looking for me, what would you want with someone like me?" he asked still confused. All for One held up a burnt notebook and said "Tomura here found this while he was out and brought it to me. I must admit me and my associates were impressed by these notes of yours. You've got quite a talent."**

**Izuku was caught off guard by this statement. Someone was actually praising him, they actually believed that he had talent.**

It's not only him but so did everyone else as someone who is Quirkless is being praised. However, this got them curious as what kind of note did he write about them.

**"It's also because of this that we would like you to work for us," All for One continued. "Personally I would like to make use of your abilities to further the status of our organization. With what you are capable of I bel-".**

**"Hold on a minute," Izuku interrupted. "Do you even believe what you're saying."**

"That brat..." Tomura growl.

"Well can't exactly blame him. After all the shit he went through." Dabi said as he remembers his past because of a certain 'man'.

**Regardless of what he had heard Izuku felt it was too good to be true. The mere idea of someone needing him or even thinking he was an individual worth having seemed absurd. The two at the bar were taken back by this. All for One didn't react.**

**"What could you want with a quirkless reject like me?" Izuku asked. "There plenty of people out there with powerful quirks you could ask. So why me?"**

Everyone flinch seeing how he seeing himself as a worthless piece of trash in the society that they have sworn to protect.

"You not a reject Deku-kun," Ochako said with a smile.

"She's right! Don't belittle of yourself." Tenya agreed to wave his arms.

"Thank..." Izuku said in the emotionless state causing them to flinch.

Katsuki growl, hating himself even more. 'Damn it!'

'Young Midoriya.' All Might thought looking at his student.

'Is that what going all in your head?' Inko asked to look at her son.

**No matter what anyone said quirkless people were and would be looked down on by those with quirks (even those with a weak quirk). Someone who saw them as equals and disregarded societies view of them didn't exist. Not as far as Izuku knew.**

"Is that how our societies truly are?" Present Mic asked.

"If I'm going, to be honest with you. Yes, it is." Devil replied look at them. "While you 'heroes' acting high and mighty, standing with your head up so high. You didn't even notice what goes on below."

**All for One must have been able to tell what Izuku was thinking. "I'm guessing you've had a rough life in today's society?" he questioned.**

**Izuku said nothing. "Suicide rates for quirkless people are rather high," All for One continued. "Though they don't occur without reason. It takes a lot for them to reach that point. Young man if you are willing, would you mind telling us how you reached that point."**

For that statement is true. They all heard about suicide rates of the Quirkless people. Some even young as four years old. The heroes lower they head in shame on how a hypocrite they really are.

"We... We should have done more." Midnight said feeling shame that gathers.

"We should." Power Loader said feeling the same thing.

**Izuku contemplated this for a moment. However, he realized he couldn't hold it in anymore.**

**"Well," Izuku started. And he told them. How he'd been bullied for years. How he desired to become a hero for a pure good reason. His encounter with All Might. What kacchan said to do. Basically how his entire world just shattered.**

**All for One seemed rather annoyed when All Might was mentioned but said nothing. When Izuku finished speaking All for One spoke again.**

**"Midoriya I understand what you're going through I really do. However, I meant what I said about you. The fact that you are quirkless is irrelevant. What I was impressed with was your intelligence and observational skills, not a quirk. Which is why I will ask again. Will you join us? If you do we will give the chance to be something this false society never did." He finished.**

Now everyone is surprised by this. All for One didn't care that this Izuku is Quirkless or not. As long that did something that impresses him, he will you the chance to join him. Something that society will never do at all.

**Just then, Izuku felt something in his heart he hadn't truly felt in a while. Hope. He felt hope. He felt a desire to live again.**

Tomura stares at Izuku as he understands what he going through. The despair that he went through for so long after he kills his father by accident. That is when he meant All for One, who gives him hope and the desire to live once again.

**"Alright I accept," he said simply. "But I have a few conditions."**

This has gotten everyone attention, including All for One as he is wondering what kind of conditions it is.

**"And what would those be," All for One asked.**

**"1. I will have free reign over what I do. 2. I would like to be provided with a living space as I have no desire to return home," he said thinking of his mother. "And finally, regardless of what happens in the League or whatever situation we are in, I will not have to kill anyone. That is one line I will not cross."**

The heroes smile as they know that Izuku is still a kind-hearted boy, even when he is going to be a villain.

**Tomura growled in annoyance. "There is no problem with any of those terms," All for One replied with a positive tone.**

**"Kurogiri give him one the vacant apartments close to here, don't worry about rent I own the building," All for One said, Kurogiri nodded in agreement.**

**"Not to kill the mood but," Tomura started, "since you're a villain now you'll need a code name."**

**Izuku thought about this for a moment and one came to mind, one he had held like a scar his back his whole life. "Call me Deku," he said in a serious voice.**

"Damn, even as a villain you still choose that name," Denki said.

"Still, I wonder what going to happen to him now he is a villain," Momo said.

**Meanwhile at an unknown location**

**"Are you sure about this All for One," asked a woman with green hair, eyes and green clothes from neck to foot. "I personally see nothing wrong with letting a quirkless child like him join us, but, Atrocity is quite against this. He may actually step in and kill the boy himself."**

"Atrocity?" Jiro asked that was on everyone mind. Now the heroes are worried about Izuku as he was a target for this 'Atrocity'.

"Sensei, do you know Atrocity?" Tomura asked looking at All for One.

"No, I never even meant or heard of Atrocity. So it possible that he might be from that world." All for One replied.

"But who is that woman with you?" Kurogiri asked as they never seem her before.

**All for One however wasn't intimidated by this. "Worry not Viper I will deal with him if the need arises. You forget my dear he isn't nearly as powerful as me," he replied calmly.**

"Well, we now know who she is," Dabi said.

**"I suppose," she murmured. "Well anyway, goodnight."**

**And just like that, her image disappeared from the screen. Viper the Leagues chief scientist, her quirk was her name which basically allowed her to do anything a snake could and granted her immunity from all poisons. Atrocity was the Leagues other leader. He was cruel, sadistic, merciless and evil right down to the bone. His quirk was power stockpile, much like All Might's quirk One for All, however, like with him not nearly as powerful. He also possessed a strong version of society's view on quirkless people. He actually saw them as sacrificial lambs for experimentation and others practicing their quirks on.**

Hearing that Atrocity's quirk that was the same as All Might made them shiver. However, it was All Might's quirk that gotten them attention.

"What's One for All?" Mina asked.

"I... tell you later." All Might said as he got a gut feeling that they will know sooner or later.

**"Let's see how far you will go Izuku Midoriya," thought All for One. "Can you survive our world?"**

The screen turns off as Devil got up on his feet.

"You can do whatever you want as long you guys don't fight." Devil stated.

"We understand, Devil-san," Nezu said.

Devil nodded as he looks at the heroes in training. He knows that this is wrong but it needs to be done. They need to know that more to be a 'heroes' and 'villains'.


	3. First Day with the League

"How are you feeling?" Kirishima asked.

"I... I don't know..." Izuku replied being confused on all this. His other is working for All for One. All Might swore enemy and yet... When his other self felt hope, he is confused about all this.

"Don't worry, Deku-kun. We're here for you." Ochako said giving him a smile.

"Thanks," Izuku said with a strained smile.

"Still, I wonder what they are going to do with you," Tenya said making everyone wonder as well. Then Devil reappears in the room causing everyone to look at him.

"Is everyone ready?" Devil asked causing them to nod. Everyone return to their seat as the screen turns on.

**Izuku woke up. He examined the clock next to his bed and realized that it was 10 AM. Normally he would have woken up earlier than that, but frankly, it had been the best he'd slept in so long. For once he wasn't going to have to go through the usual routine of being pushed around at school. He was safe from all of that. For once he truly felt relaxed. Well, maybe not entirely.**

**"Mom has probably noticed I'm missing by now," Izuku thought.**

Izuku lowers his head at the thought of his mother. He can't imagine the amount of stress that he is putting on his alternate mother. Izuku felt someone grabbing his hand as he turns to see it was Ochako, who is trying to ease his worry.

**It was very rare that Izuku missed breakfast with his mother. She may have thought he'd left early for school which was natural. However, she would definitely know by the end of the day when he didn't return home (if the school didn't notify her first). Izuku had been hasty about the decision to join the League, however, he hadn't just joined just because of All for One's kind words. There were a variety of reasons.**

**His mother was one. Izuku wasn't proud of leaving her, quite the opposite in fact. He loved his mother deeply because she had always been there for him when he was suffering. However, he knew that if he had stayed with her she would have been in great danger. He had never been great at lying to her, so it was highly possible she would have become suspicious of his actions sooner or later. When that did happen, well, Izuku had a good idea of what would be done to silence her. Furthermore, he couldn't stand lying to her so this would hurt her less if she ever found out about his predicament. To summarise it, Inko would be safer if he wasn't around.**

Inko was silently crying, her son is trying to keep her safe by staying away from her. It's really breaking her heart that Izuku has to stay as far away from her as possible.

**All for One was another reason. Despite his generous words, Izuku wasn't stupid. He wasn't normally the type to judge by appearances, however, he got the strange sense that All for One wasn't the type to take no for an answer. He must've had some other plan to make Izuku join if he'd said no. So Izuku was just being cautious.**

"Smart boy." All for One said.

"At least he not trusting you completely." All Might stated.

**The conditions Izuku had demanded also bettered his position. It was because of them that he had full control over what he did and was able to live away from his mother. Also, the last condition he had set meant that he would never have to cross that line, ever. An image of Kacchan flashed in his mind.**

**"No, not even him," Izuku thought.**

**Despite everything Kacchan had done Izuku did not want him dead. Though that didn't mean he didn't hate him, because he truly did. It was the first time he had realized it.**

**At the bar**

**Since the fridge in his apartment wasn't full Izuku went to the bar to see about breakfast. Upon entering he was suddenly flipped forward and landed on his back. Izuku moaned in pain. He was then hauled up by someone and placed in a chokehold position. "If you even try to move I'll snap your neck," said a soft cold voice. It belonged to a female.**

"What the hell!?" Kirishima shouted.

"Who is she?!" Mina asked.

"Someone new?" Kurogiri asked.

**"Alright you little shit, why don't you tell me how you got in here and who you work for. If you answer honestly I'll make your death quick and painless. Don't and it'll be the opposite," she snarled while tightening her grip.**

"I think you killing him right now," Denki said.

"How come she did not realize it?" Midnight asked.

**Izuku tried to speak but he couldn't, he was still struggling to breathe. It was at that moment when Kurogiri entered the bar and witnessed what was happening.**

**"Razor let that boy go. He's a new recruit, one chosen by Sensei himself," Kurogiri informed the woman.**

"So that her name..." Tenya said.

It's sound more like a villain name than an actual name." Ochako said.

"Seem like they know her," Tetsutestu said.

**After a few seconds of reluctance, Razor finally released Izuku. Gasping for air Izuku lay silently on the ground. Slowly, he got back on his feet and turned to face his assailant.**

**From what he could see Razor was a young woman (probably in her 20's) with short silver hair and eyes. Her entire outfit consisted of dark leather clothes and black high heels. As he examined her Razor glared at him with murderous intent.**

"Damn she hot..." Mineta said drooling only to get stabby a throwing knife to the head.

"I forgot to mention. You can't die while you in this room but you can still feel pain." Devil said with a smile.

"Good to know..." Denki said feeling scare by Devil's smile. Even though they don't see it.

**"Why wasn't I told about this Kurogiri?" she questioned while still glaring at Izuku.**

**"He only became a member last night," the other villain replied. "And besides you've been away for the past couple of days without any ways for us to contact you," Razor said nothing more and simply sat down.**

"Why would she do that?" Dabi asked.

"Maybe she didn't trust them?" Shoto replied unsurely.

"Isn't she a member of the League of Villains?" Shino asked.

**Shortly after the commotion Kurogiri sorted out breakfast for Izuku and informed him that his fridge would be filled later, something which Izuku was grateful for.**

"Seem like Kurogiri is the only member that is normal," Shoji said.

"Thank you very much," Kurogiri said.

"You welcome."

**When he had finished eating Kurogiri ordered Izuku to follow him. Izuku had been more than happy to get away from Razor who scared him. Kurogiri led Izuku to a dark room with various monitors. It was then that All for One appeared on one of them.**

**"Good Morning Izuku, I hope there were no issues with your apartment as it was the best we could do on short notice," he greeted.**

**"I had no issues at all," Izuku replied. "Thank you for your concern, however, I'm guessing you didn't call me here for that."**

**"Right you are Izuku. I called you here because would like to discuss what you will be doing for the League," All for One told him.**

**Izuku shifted slightly in response. Tasks? When All for One said this Izuku realized that he must be doing more than quirk analysis.**

"Wait, what?" Denki said.

"I thought he wants him to analyze people's Quirk?" Mina said.

"Maybe there more to this Izuku than our own," Momo suggested.

**"What did you think you'd just be writing down notes for Sensei you little twerp," snickered Tomura.**

**Izuku jumped when he heard his voice. Tomura was leaning against the wall next to him, Izuku hadn't noticed him.**

"Oh man, that was funny." Tomura laugh.

"Tomura." Kurogiri scold.

**"Tomura enough," said Kurogiri sternly. "He only arrived last night, and Sensei didn't exactly explain things properly to Deku last night."**

**"Sensei, do they mean All for One," thought Izuku.**

"I was wondering. Why are you guy calling him sensei?" Mina asked.

" All for One is like a teacher to us. So that is why we call him sensei." Tomura replied.

**Tomura glared at Kurogiri. "Enough both of you. I'd like to speak alone so would you both leave," All for One said in a commanding tone.**

**Tomura looked surprised at this. Kurogiri however simply bowed and then proceeded to drag Tomura out of the room. Seeing Tomura in the hall Razor proceeded to leave as she hated that man.**

**At the bar**

**"Why is so interested in that quirkless brat? What could he possibly do that's useful for us?" Tomura raged.**

"Gee, what gotten you in a bad mood?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah. You jealous that he got your sensei attention?" Denki mocked causing Tomura to growl

**Kurogiri stared at him. He was well aware that Tomura had been against this from the beginning. Tomura had only been polite last night because Sensei had ordered him to be. He had also told them to remain silent during the ordeal as he believed it would be easier for him to convince Deku to join.**

**"Why did he even try convincing him to join when he could have easily forced him? He has quirk or two for that sort of job," Tomura continued.**

**Upon hearing this an image of a red-haired girl smiling flashed in Kurogiri's mind.**

**"Listen here Tomura," Kurogiri yelled. "Deku was not welcomed into the League because he was quirkless. Sensei was impressed by his intelligence and thought he could be of use to us. Quirks aren't everything in this world. Just because someone doesn't possess one does not mean that they are worthless, they are capable of many things. So listen here you spoiled brat, don't you dare look down on someone for being quirkless, cause last time I checked your quirk isn't overly useful either. Do I make myself clear?"**

The League of Villains is surprised by this as he never seems Kurogiri mad before. Even Kurogiri was shocked about this as well. Just what caused him to act out like that?

**Tomura was shocked at his outburst. He couldn't ever remember Kurogiri yelling or even being angry.**

**"I'm going to get some more drinks," declared Kurogiri and left the bar.**

**Kurogiri then headed to the storeroom. As he reached for a crate of drinks the soft voice of the girl he'd thought about before entered his mind.**

**"Hey Kuro," she said sweetly, "who's your new friend?" Kurogiri froze.**

"Kuro?" Toga asked.

"Did he know her?" Present Mic asked.

"But who is she?" Dabi asked.

**After a minute, however, he replied. "His name … is Deku," he told her sadly. "And, he's a lot like you, Laura." He turned to face the girl, but no one was there, no one ever was. Kurogiri felt tears coming but held them back. "I miss you, Laura," he whispered. "I miss you so much."**

"Oi, Kurogiri, did you know someone names Laura?" Tomura asked.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Laura. But it seems like my alternate self does..." Kurogiri stated as he is seeing his alternate self crying. Something really bad must have happened to her.

**Back at the communications room**

**After Kurogiri and Tomura left All for One started speaking with Izuku.**

**"What I would like you to do for the League is to take notes on quirks for both heroes and villains. From what I saw from your notebook you analyzed and noted both the strengths and weaknesses, you even came up with several ways to improve them," he informed Izuku. "I would like you to do the same with our group, particularly ideas on how to improve our quirks. In relation to other heroes, I want you to investigate their weaknesses and assist in coming up with ways to defeat them easier."**

"Of course you would have him do that." All Might said looking at All for One.

"He has a talent for that." All for one said.

"I kinda doubt that. Izuku would still write down how to improve their Quirks." Inko said.

"Old habit die hard." Devil quotes.

**Izuku pondered over this for a moment. He would basically be trying to take down the very people who protected society, innocent people would most likely be hurt with this decision. He thought of his mother as one of those people and shuddered at the thought.**

**"No," Izuku thought. "There's no point dwelling on this. I already said yes to joining, meaning there's no going back now."**

**All for One interrupted Izuku's thoughts. "There's something else I would like you to do, Tomura wasn't joking about that." He said in a more serious tone.**

**He held up a document to Izuku. Izuku jumped to his feet in surprise. It was his school file. "How the hell did you get that?" Izuku asked. He practically yelled it.**

"Maybe it that girl Viper," Shoto said.

"Possibly, I mean she is League of Villains' chief science. She hacking is no problem for her." Mei said.

**"An associate of mine got it for me. Your school doesn't have the best security," he chuckled. "She said it was almost too easy." Izuku stared at him blankly. "That aside, from what I read your grades for most subjects are average," he continued.**

**"Where the hell is he going with this?" Izuku thought. All for One had already asked him to be a part of the League because of his observational skills, he couldn't understand why he'd look into his school life.**

**"Most of your grades were average. However, you received top marks in your science subjects, biology and chemistry," he continued. "It's because of this that I would like you to work with someone from our science branch. It is with this person that I would like you to develop certain drugs that can enhance other abilities."**

Everyone is surprised that Izuku will be placed in the League of Villain science branch to make a drug that helps them increase their abilities.

"Wow, I didn't think they will place Izuku in the science branch," Denki said.

"I thought they going to make him fight as a villain," Jiro said.

"Brute strength doesn't always win," Aizawa said.

**Izuku finally understood. However, something was bothering him. "Um if you don't mind me asking," Izuku said nervously. "Why are you being so open about everything with me? I literally just joined and it seems strange you would trust me with this kind of information, even last night you were very clear about your intentions."**

"Yeah, why is he doing it?" Mina asked.

"I guess is to earn his trust." All Might said glaring at All for One.

**"Well how else am I supposed to earn your trust?" he asked simply. "It's better for you to find out now than later."**

**Izuku wanted to believe him, however, some part of him doubted that All for One was telling the whole truth. Unfortunately, Izuku didn't have enough information to act so he would just play along for now. "Okay I'll do it," Izuku said with a serious expression. "When do I start?" All for One simply smiled in response.**

**At an unknown location**

**"Should you really have told him all of that?" Viper asked All for One with a worried tone.**

**"I only told him the necessary information, what he needed to hear," All for One responded calmly. Viper sighed and looked at him again. "You haven't told him about any of our plans have you?" she asked more seriously. "Especially not about 'those' things."**

**"No dear I'm not that stupid." He replied simply.**

"That I can agree on." All Might growled.

**Though he was impressed with Izuku All for One wasn't about to just go and trust him with all the League's secrets. He didn't completely trust the boy yet. "Does he know who he's working with?" asked Viper.**

**"No. I just told him that he would be collaborating with one of our scientists via voice chat on his computer. He won't even see your face," he responded. "He doesn't even know what I truly want to use his science skills for."**

"So Midoriya-kun is working with her," Tenya said.

"That nice," Ochako said feeling glad that he is under a responsible woman. Even though she is a villain.

**At the mention of this Viper was relieved.**

**Viper was about to leave when she remembered that she had one more question. "If you don't mind me asking," she said hesitantly.**

**"Go on," All for One told her.**

**"Why did you reveal yourself to him so quickly?" she asked. "Even by your standards that isn't normal. You always hide in the shadows, it's incredibly rare for you to interact with other members of the League."**

"I was wondering that too, Sensei. Why did you reveal yourself?" Tomura asked as the League of Villains look at All for One.

"I think my other will explain it." All for One said wanted to know the reason as well.

**All for One considered this for a moment. "The reason I revealed myself….. was because Izuku was someone who caught my interest. Like Tomura and Kurogiri, something which you know is very rare," he explained. Viper didn't say anymore. She was satisfied with what she had heard and decided to leave.**

**After Viper was gone All for One thought a bit more about Izuku. He hadn't told him everything but he had told him enough. What Izuku didn't know wouldn't hurt him, at least not yet. He had plans for the boy. While dwelling on it All for One starting laughing. "All Might, I promise we will meet again soon, and then you will suffer for what you took from me," he vowed.**

The screen turns off as Devil up and stretches a bit. "I think we can take a break for now. Talk among yourselves if you want." Devil said.

"Thank you very much," Nezu said.

"Whatever." Devil shrugged as he leaves the room.


	4. A Talk with Razor

"So what do you think that Midoriya going to make?" Mei asked with excitement in her voice.

"I don't know. The League of Villains had him making some kind of drug that will help them on the field." Mina said.

"Hey, Deku-kun. Are you really that good in science class?" Ochako asked.

"Well... I'm really good at it before I started training before entering to U.A." Izuku replied as Devil appear in the room.

"Everyone ready?" Devil asked causing everyone to nod. They take their seats as the screen turn on.

**"So what do you think?" asked Izuku. "If this works the enhancement drug should be more stable and even last longer."**

**"Let us hope that you are correct," replied S1. "Considering how the last test went."**

**Izuku said nothing at this, he had seen the state of the unlucky individual who had sampled the drug.**

**The enhancement drug Izuku created hadn't been completely successful so far. The drug itself, when injected into a quirked individual, gave the user a boost in quirk efficiency and power, as well as an increase in that user's physical abilities such as speed, strength, endurance, and stamina.**

The heroes shiver at the thought of the drug that increases the physical and combative abilities of the villains making them even more dangerous than before. The League of Villains is impressed by this and wondering if they started developing a drug like that when they return.

"Man that dangerous..." Denki muttered in fear.

"Having a drug that increases your abilities is something to be fear." Power Loader said.

"There got to be a side effect right?" Mineta asked shaking.

**However, it also provided a boost in aggression and a big decrease in intelligence. Furthermore, it only lasted for a few minutes, when it wore off the user was left in a weakened state and unable to use their quirk for at least six hours.**

"Well, there the answered." Present Mic said.

"Still, the fact that Midoriya is making these drugs makes him a valuable asset to the League of Villains," Aizawa stated.

"Midoriya abilities are something to be fear after all. He able to think things that no one thought off and his skill of taking notes is something not to overlook." Devil said.

**Izuku had made several attempts to improve it, but with little success. So far he had managed to increase the allotted time for usage to twelve minutes as well as reduced the effects on the mind (well the intelligence part) slightly. Izuku was hoping for a bigger improvement this time but kept his fingers crossed.**

**"Deku," said S1. "You don't need to worry that much. These things take time. For most scientists, it takes years to properly create compounds like these. So take your time."**

"Spoken like a true scientist," Mei said nodding her head.

"It's good to know that she isn't like you." Power Loader said.

**Izuku looked up at the screen. "You shouldn't give me this much credit," Izuku told the screen. "My idea came from the formulas, from the theories you came up with. All I did was take inspiration from them and make my own."**

"Even as a villain, you are as modest as ever, Midoriya-kun," Tenya said.

"Thanks," Izuku said.

**"Regardless of what you have made progress and for that we are grateful. I'll message you the results later. Good bye," S1 finished and the screen blinked out.**

**Izuku sighed. It had been 3 months since he joined the League. In that time he had carried out his duties with quirk analysis rather well. Some days he would go out to different cities (with help from Kurogiri) and watch either fight between heroes and villains or heroes saving people from accidents and record their quirks.**

"It's good to see the brat is taking notes of them," Tomura said.

"I wonder what he writes about in his note?" Kurogiri asked curiously.

**Other days he worked in his lab (it was a small space provided by the League not too far from his apartment) working on mixtures and formulas he developed. He had mostly adapted to his new life rather well.**

"Damn, they gave him his own personal lab," Tetsutestu said.

"Hey, sensei," Mei called getting his attention.

"I know what you thinking and the answer is no." Power Loader said causing her to sigh.

**With members such as Kurogiri and Tomura, he was on reasonably good terms with. Sensei and S1 (whom he only knew through voice chat) he worked well with. Razor on the other hand, well, she hated him. Why? Even he didn't know.**

"Wait, Razor hate you? What did you do?" Mina asked.

"I don't know. Whatever my other self did is not good." Izuku said.

"Still, she must have a reason for it," Momo said.

**Speaking of which, it was time for training with her. Sensei hadn't planned on using Izuku in the field of battle, however, the decision to learn self-defense had been brought on after a few incidents. Most of which occurred when Izuku was out doing his job.**

"Incidents? What's an incident?" All Might asked fearing for his pupil.

**The first was when he was studying a fight between Endeavor (the no. 2 heroes) and shapeshifting villain, he almost got caught in the man's fire when the villain dodged. The second was when another villain took him hostage. Fortunately, the media wasn't present and no one there knew him so he was able to stay hidden when freed. Other incidents involved being attacked by thugs and Kurogiri coming to save him. In the end, Sensei ordered that he be taught self-defense. By Razor specifically, as it was her specialty.**

"What!?" Everyone shouted. The only one that didn't shout was the people that know the man.

"He could really hurt Deku-kun by doing that!" Ochako cried in worry.

"That how he is. That asshole didn't care about anyone other than his popular appearance." Dabi growl causing Shoto to look at him.

'How did he know that?' Shoto thought to look at Dabi.

"Still, it's good to know that All for One is having young Midoriya to be train in self-defense." All Might said looking at his arch enemy.

"I wonder how Razor will train the boy." All for One said.

**In a training room next to the bar**

**Razor spin kicked Izuku hard in the face and he fell to the mat in agony. "Seriously is this the best you can do you shitty brat," Razor complained. "Because if it is then you may as well just quit while you still have the chance. This isn't a place for little boys like you. Hell, even that bastard Tomura is able to put up more of a fight."**

"Wow... A bit rude much?" Denki asked.

"Be glad that she isn't here to hear that or else you get your ass kick." Devil said causing him to nod in fear.

**Izuku glared at her. "I swear she's just like Kacchan," Izuku thought.**

**Noticing this Razor kicked him again. "Well you sure are a glutton for pain," she stated. "Unfortunately I'm feeling tired at the moment to take a break you little shit." Razor then left.**

**Izuku just lay on the floor. He had been trying to work with Razor for two weeks now, but every time he had met with her she swore at him, insulted him and attacked him. It seemed like she really did hate him but Izuku couldn't understand why he couldn't remember ever doing anything to her.**

**At the bar**

**"So why do you hate Deku so much exactly," Kurogiri asked.**

"That what we been wondering?" Tsuyu asked.

**For a minute she said nothing. Finally, she took a deep breath and said "I don't hate him exactly. It's just, well it's complicated."**

**Kurogiri frowned. "This isn't like you," he told her.**

**And it wasn't. Razor had always hated other members for various reasons. There was hardly a person she didn't hate. Kurogiri and Sensei being exceptions.**

"Why didn't she hate you?" Tomura asked looking at Kurogiri.

"I don't know. I want to know the reason myself." Kurogiri said.

"Is it may because of Laura that your other self know?" Dabi asked.

"Maybe..." Kurogiri muttered wondering about Laura.

**"Would it be because he is quirkless?" Kurogiri asked.**

**It was the most likely reason. Razor turned away. "No. I could care less about that. I've never been biased about that sort of thing," Razor admitted. "In my view, whether someone has a quirk or not is irrelevant. On the battlefield, we are all equal."**

"Good to know that she doesn't discriminate Quirkless." Midnight said.

"But that not it than what is?" Present Mic asked.

**Kurogiri was confused. "Then what is it?" he asked. "I've seen how you treat him. You are harder on him than any other member I've seen you with."**

**Razor sighed. Not seeing a reason to keep it from him she explained why she treated Deku the way she did. Kurogiri remained silent during the entire confession. Whatever he had expected it wasn't this. It was very rare for Razor to show concern for anyone.**

**"Then you should tell him this yourself," Kurogiri explained. Razor stared at him. "If you ever hope to work with him properly then you should both have an understanding of each other," he explained.**

"Out all the member that in the League of Villains. Kurogiri is the most understanding guy there." Shoji said.

"Still, it good to know that he cares about my son," Inko said.

**Razor growled in annoyance. She knew he was right, and she hated it. She got up and headed back to the room.**

**"I'd better do this before I change my mind," she thought.**

**However, she stopped before exiting. She turned to face Kurogiri with a solemn expression.**

**"Mind if I ask you something Kurogiri?" she asked.**

**Curious, he nodded in response. "The reason you've been so good to Deku, would it be because of Laura?" she asked.**

**Kurogiri didn't move, he just stared at her. The silence was enough of an answer for Razor. She then turned to leave.**

Everyone is getting curious about Laura, more so than Kurogiri. Is she like Izuku? Did something happen to her before his other self turn into a villain? So many questions in his mind are yet so little to answer. All they know is that Laura is just like Izuku.

"What happens to Laura?" Toru asked.

"Yeah, it seems like Kurogiri know her or something," Testutestu said.

**One of the things about her and Kurogiri's relationship, they both knew heavily personal things about each other, and they neither judged each other by them or went around telling other members.**

**At the training room**

**Razor walked in to see Izuku still lying on the floor.**

**"God he really is pathetic," she thought.**

"Geez, that pretty harsh," Sero said rubbing his head.

"Still, this is a good time to know what her reason for hate Midoriya-kun," Tenya said.

**Hearing someone entering Izuku sat up to see Razor leaning against the wall staring at him. He groaned in annoyance. He hadn't recovered from her last assault.**

**"Listen up you little shit," Razor growled. "We need to talk."**

**Razor moved to sit down in front of Izuku.**

**"I was told that," she started but then stopped.**

**When it came to expressing her feelings (in a non-violent manner) she wasn't very good at it. Izuku just stared at her.**

"Like Bakugo here," Denki said causing everyone to nod and Katsuki to glare at him.

"What the fuck you say, son of a bitch! Do you want to die!" Katsuki shouted getting ignore.

**Noticing this she collected her thoughts.**

**"Just be honest with him, tell him what you think," she thought.**

**Staring into Izuku's eyes she took a deep breath and said "I want to tell you, to explain to you," she corrected, "why I treat you the way I do."**

**Izuku was quite surprised. Razor wasn't acting like herself.**

**"The reason I do is that I heard about your past from Kurogiri," she said. "Honestly …. I thought it was pathetic, and I mean you."**

"Is she explaining him or insulting him. I can't tell." Mina said confuse.

"That just her way of explaining a thing." Devil said.

**Now Izuku was just confused.**

"You not the only one," Denki said.

"We are getting confused as well," Setsuna said.

**"Don't get me wrong I understand that you had it very rough, but at the same, it's your own fault since you let it happen," Razor explained.**

**This made Izuku even more confused. "What do yo-," he started but was cut off by Razor.**

**"Deku during the time you were bullied did ever once stand up for yourself or even try to fight back?" she asked him.**

This gotten everyone attention, more so than Izuku as they listen to what Razor have to say.

**Izuku considered this for a moment and said: "Not really no."**

**"Then how about this. Did you ever report what was going on or even go to someone for help?" she asked. "Like your mother." Izuku looked at the floor and said nothing. Razor put her hand to her head and sighed. "So basically, if I'm understanding this right, you allowed yourself to suffer, to be kicked around like a punching bag so much that when your 'idol' said you couldn't be a hero you tried to throw yourself off the roof," she stated. Izuku still said nothing.**

Izuku was shocked about this and smack himself in the head. "I'm such an idiot..." Izuku muttered feeling stupid on what he did to himself. He let others torment him in the past and he just walks it off like it was nothing. He didn't want to tell his mother as he doesn't want to worry her. Now hearing those words from Razor make him realize how stupid it was.

**Having said her piece Razor got up and headed toward the door. "Wait," Izuku said.**

**"Go home for today and think about what I've told you," Razor ordered. She then turned and faced him with a sincere look.**

**"Izuku I will train you, but I want something in return," she said. "The next time you face the one who hurt you, the one who drove you to suicide. Stand your ground. Fight. Let him know that you won't allow him to hurt you anymore. You have to. People like him break people like you on a daily basis. And he will continue to break you unless you take a stand and fight back." Izuku could do nothing but stare at her.**

**Razor turned to exit and said, "Not taking any action is basically the same as inviting him to hurt you, because he knows you won't fight back." She then left.**

"She's right, Izuku. People that saw this take advantage of it." Devil said causing Izuku to lower his head.

**At Izuku's apartment**

**Izuku collapsed onto his bed. He lay there for over an hour thinking about what Razor said. As he took it all into consideration, he realized that she was right.**

**Over the years, whenever Kacchan or someone else had bullied him he had never fought back, he always let them beat him down. It was also true that he had never told someone about what he was going through, not even his mother. He always told her he had fallen over, though it didn't look like she believed him.**

**"God I'm an idiot," he said to himself, and he meant it. When his life was going to hell what did he do, nothing? He allowed himself to be pushed around.**

**Well not anymore.**

"That right Midoriya! No one pushes you around!" Kirishima shouted.

"You do realize that he is a villain, right?" Satou said.

"Oh yeah," Kirishima said rubbing his head.

"But still, it good that Midoriya-kun is standing up for himself," Tenya said.

**Razor was right he needed to change, he couldn't afford to be weak, not anymore. That person he used to be needed to die. If he was going to survive being in the League he needed to be stronger. He had to be stronger.**

**As he thought about all of this he got up from the bed and took scissors. He headed to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "This will be my starting point," he declared.**

**At the training room the next day**

**Razor walked in and saw Izuku waiting for her. He was all geared up for training, his hair had been cut short as well. But, that wasn't what caught Razor's attention. What caught her attention was the look in his eyes, one she knew all too well. It was the look of a warrior, a look of determination.**

**Izuku approached her and bowed. "I'm ready," he said. "And willing."**

**Razor gave a look of admiration. "Good," she replied. "Let's get started, you shitty brat."**

The screen turn off as Devil turn his head toward Izuku. "So Izuku. Since Razor have given your other self her advice. Do you think it time to take her advice as well?" Devil asked causing Izuku to be silence.

All his life he just let others push him around and let them get away with it. Now hearing Razor and Devil words really a thing of his action in the past. They are right, they just let them get away from it knowing that he won't fight back. "No, I won't," Izuku said looking at him with pure determination. "I won't let someone push me around. Not anymore"

Devil smile, seeing Izuku is now standing up for himself after hearing Razor and his advice for him. "Good, 'bout damn time you start standing up for yourself." Devil said.


	5. UA Entrance Exam

After he saw how his other taken Razor's advice, he decided to do the same and take confidence in himself causing his classmates and his mother to let out a smile. Devil return causing everyone to look at him.

"This one going to be different. We are watching the other person perspective what going on for the past 10 months." Devil said as everyone takes their seats. The scene turn on and everyone is surprised to see Inko on the screen.

**Inko Midoriya**

**Inko was sitting on the couch watching tv. As per orders of her boss, and many urgings of her friend Mitsuki Bakugo, Inko was having a day off to rest. The reason. Well, it was because she had been out late so many nights looking for her son. She had been at it since his disappearance ten months ago.**

**"Izuku baby, please come home. I miss you," she sobbed.**

Izuku felt his heart got stab when he saw his mother crying. It makes him incredibly guilty at the state his mother is in. He felt a hand on her shoulder as he turn around to see Tenya giving him a caring smile on his face.

"Don't worry Midoriya-kun. You mother going to be alright." Tenya said.

"Thank Iida-kun," Izuku said.

**Inko spent most of her days crying. Each night she looked for him by going around the city and asking random people if they had seen him, to which she always received a no. Other than that she made a visit to the police station at least once a week to see if they had made any progress, but the answer was always the same. Another action she took was placing posters around the city with Mitsuki's help. However, no matter what she did he was never found.**

**"It's all my fault," she whispered. "I should have done something sooner."**

"No, it's not your fault... It's mine..." Izuku mutters as he lowers his head. He remembers how stupid it was to keep it all to himself.

"It's not your fault Deku-kun," Ochako said comforting him.

**Her son was in pain and she did nothing. Every day he would come with bruises and burn marks (likely from Katsuki) which he tried to hide. Inko, however, had a sharp eye and could see them from edges of his sleeves. Other times she could tell from the way he walked that he was actually limping. Izuku usually gave the excuse "I fell over", but Inko knew he was lying.**

"Well, now we know where Midoriya gets his observation from." Present Mic said.

"She is his mother after all." Midnight said.

**The only reason she didn't interfere before was that she knew it would upset him, also, since it was Izuku he was likely to deny it. She tried talking with Mitsuki about it, who in turn was furious with Katsuki but nothing she did seemed to get through to him. The last time she was with Izuku was the last straw. She decided to visit the school the next day to inform the principal of her son's situation. She made another phone call to Mitsuki about Katsuki.**

**"I can come in with you tomorrow if you'd like," she told her. "Honestly, we should have done this in the beginning. His behavior, well, it's gone on long enough."**

"Damn, it seems like Bakugo's mom have enough with his attitude," Denki said.

"I wonder what she looks like." Toru wonder.

"Probably a female version of Bakugo," Mina said.

-meanwhile-

Mitsuki let out a large sneeze as a tick mark appears on her head, "Who the hell is talking about me?!" Mitsuki screams causing Masaru to sigh.

-back with the group-

"You have no idea..." All Might said remembering his meeting with Bakugo's parents.

**It seemed Mitsuki had finally reached her limit with Katsuki. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.**

**The next day when she got up she noticed he wasn't home, so she assumed he'd gone to school early. It was when she arrived at the school with Mitsuki that the trouble started. According to the principal and the teacher, Izuku hadn't shown up that day. It was then Inko got worried.**

**As she wondered where he could be she recalled her last conversation with him. "Thanks, Mom for everything really. I really love you for it," he had told her while hugging her.**

**"No," she thought horrified. "He wouldn't."**

"Don't worry Midoriya-san. Young Midoriya isn't dead." All Might said.

"She can't hear you," Aizawa stated. "Also different Midoriya."

**She called the police afterward and they started searching for her son but found nothing. Shortly afterward Inko began her current routine of looking.**

**"Please don't let it have been that," she silently prayed. "Anything but that."**

**Inko had an idea of what Izuku meant when he said those things to her but she didn't want to believe it. Whatever her son had been going through he had clearly reached his limit.**

**"Your body hasn't been found so I know your still out there," Inko said to herself. Regardless of the situation or the progress, she wasn't going to give up.**

**"Izuku. Despite what you've done I still love you. No matter what happens I will find you. I will bring you home," she swore.**

"A true mother to the end." Devil said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Shoto said as he and Dabi remember their mother as she cares for them no matter what.

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**"Well this is it," Uraraka thought. She stared at the large building in front of her. UA Highschool, the best school in Japan, if not the world, where someone could become a hero. Though it did offer other opportunities in other departments. Uraraka herself was aiming for the Hero course.**

"Hey it Ochako," Mina said point on the screen.

"Why are we seeing her?" Seto asked.

"It where Deku-kun and I first meet," Ochako replied look sad. 'Now that he is a villain. How am I going to meet him?"

**"Mom, Dad, I will become a hero," she promised herself. "And when I do, I'll earn enough money so that you never have to work again."**

"Wait, so the only reason you become a hero is because of money?" Tsuyu asked.

"Yes, but it's not what you think!" Ochako stated as she explained why she doing it.

"I see. But if you want to help them why not work with them?" Momo asked.

"That what I saying for years. But they don't want me to help them. They want me to focus on my dream of becoming a hero since it will make them happy. So I decided to become a hero to make enough money for my parents to live an easy life." Ochako said causing everyone to look at her. Mt Lady looks at her since what she doing is similar to what she does. She needs money to become popular where Ochako needs popularity to need money.

"Well, any good parents want their children to achieve their dream. So what you doing to a good thing for them." Devil said.

"Thank you, Devil-kun," Ochako said causing him to nod.

"Still I wonder it going to be different since Midoriya-kun isn't there," Tenya said.

"Wait, if Midoriya is with the League of Villains... Then what will happen to Kota!" Mandalay shouted causing everyone that went to the camp to be shocked and Kota's to shiver in fear.

"Don't worry about it. You will all figure it out later. I promise." Devil said calming them down slightly.

**While walking to the entrance she saw a girl running straight past her. However, one of the laces on her shoes was open so she tripped. Before she could fall however Uraraka used her quirk to make the girl float.**

**"Easy there," Uraraka told the girl. "It would be bad if you injured yourself before the exam you know." Uraraka deactivated her quirk and the girl landed softly on her feet. The girl then turned to face her.**

**From Uraraka's perspective, she was rather pretty. She had long blonde hair and grass green eyes. Her figure was rather thin and she was roughly the same height as Uraraka.**

"Damn she hot..." Mineta said.

"I agree," Denki said as the two of them get a stab in the heads by throwing knives.

"Still can't die, remember." Devil said letting out a dark smile.

**"Thank you," the girl replied with a Russian accent. She then raised her eyes slightly. "And you are?" she asked politely.**

**"I'm Ochaco Uraraka," she replied cheerfully. "What's your name?"**

**"Elena Belekov," she stated simply. "Are you here for the entrance exam?" Uraraka nodded in response.**

**"I see. What course are you applying for?" Elena asked.**

**"The hero one. You?" Uraraka replied.**

**"General Education," she admitted. "My quirk isn't exactly useful in the field of heroics."**

"Wait... What?!" The students shouted in surprise, even some of the staff were surprised by this as not everyone wants to be in General Education.

"Good, she actually know you don't need to be in a Hero course to become a hero." Devil said causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Present Mic asked.

"What I mean is that there are many ways to become a hero. Take, for example, the cops. Sure there are unappreciated by the populate in your world. But without them or their information gathering, the heroes will be running blind like a headless chicken. Or the support company, who provide heroes with the necessary equipment to help them combat heroes or help them rescue operation." Devil said as he looks at them. "So without them, the heroes have a harder time-saving people from villains or any other disasters."

This cause the younger heroes to look at him in complete shock. They have never thought of it that way as the Pro Heroes did most of the work. But to the pro heroes, they know that he is right. Without them, they will have a harder time as heroes. All For One look at Devil incomplete interest as he sees thing different than what most people see.

**Uraraka was surprised at her answer. Usually, General Education was where the applicants who didn't get the hero course ended up. It was rare for someone to actually apply for it.**

**"What's your quirk?" Ochaco asked curiously.**

**"Empathy, and to certain extent telepathy. When I touch someone I sense what they are feeling, when I do I can look at the memory associated with that emotion. If someone feels a certain emotion very strongly, like despair or love, I can see all memories that are associated with that emotion. However, if the emotion is too powerful it will overwhelm me and I will lose consciousness," she explained.**

"A very powerful abilites to have." Devil said causing everyone to look at him.

"What makes you think that?" Denki asked causing Devil to sigh.

"If you have figured it out already then they can see the person's memory she touches. For example, what if she sees use on the person who wants to become a hero. Elena will see if this person wants to become a true hero for a selfless reason or a person who want to become a hero just for greed and power." Devil said.

"There's no way a person will become that!" All Might shouted.

"Is it? Take Endeavor for example. Sure the changes in your world but remembers what he was in the past. We heard that Endeavor almost burn Izuku to a crisp during his mission. How can you be so sure if not anyone is going to be like him or in fact be similar to him?" Devil asked causing him to be silent. "That what I thought. Now back on what I'm saying. She can also able to see the villains memory on why they become a villain because of evil intentions or they are suffering from the society that you tried to protect." The hero couldn't come up with the answer as they started to see what he getting at. "Furthermore, it will be also useful to take the track down see the memory of any corrupted heroes and cops that are corrupted by greed. If she know how to use her abilities to the fullest potential. She will make a great hero."

The rest is silence on this one. For Devil to explained on how to use Elena's Empathy to her fullest potential is quite shocking to them. They did not know how powerful it truly is until now.

**Uraraka was amazed at what she'd just heard. Though, she was right. It wasn't a quirk for the hero course.**

**"My quirk will be useful in the field of psychology," she stated. "When I'm done with this school I'm going to move on to college and work to get a degree in psychology."**

**She then turned and started walking.**

**"Hey wait," Uraraka called out while running after her.**

**"You were wondering why I didn't ask about your quirk, right," Elena mentioned. Uraraka nodded in agreement. "Well since you just used it on me it's obvious that it's an anti-gravity quirk. Also, I don't mean to be rude but we've got an exam to do so, can we maybe resume this conversation later?" she asked.**

Everyone (excluding Devil) was stunned and some of them have their mouth open as Elena figure it Ochako's Quirk is just by a single use.

**Uraraka shut up at this and continued walking. "She's rather observant," she mentally noted.**

"I'll say." Ochako agrees with her other self. "She may be observant as Deku-kun."

"I agree with Uraraka," Tenya said with his glass almost falling off.

"I wonder how Izuku would react to her," Inko said as Devil let out a smile. Oh, they have no idea.

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Bakugo was excited, something that was rather rare. The test laid out before him to get into UA was a combat course, something he specialized. All he had to do was destroy whatever robots that got in his way and earn as many points as possible. "Easy," he thought. "Like taking candy from a fucking baby."**

Everyone stares at Kastuki blankly as some of them blink a few time. "Are you sure you want to become a hero?" Shoto asked.

"What the fuck you say!" Katsuki shouted.

"I have to agree with him. You more suited to become a villain." Dabi said.

"Huh!?"

**This was a ticket into UA, his first step to becoming a hero greater than All Might.**

**"Say that reminds me. Midoriya you wanted to go to UA too right."**

**The words he'd heard ten months ago echoed in his head. A boy he bullied also came into his mind.**

**"The fuck," he thought annoyed. "Why the fuck am I thinking about that quirkless piece of shit now."**

"Even when he's gone. You still an asshole." Jiro said.

"What the fuck you say!" Katsuki shouted.

**In truth, he had avoided thinking about Deku ever since his disappearance.**

**The day after All Might saved him from a sludge villain that captured him Deku disappeared. At first, he thought Deku was avoiding him out of fear. He thought maybe that shitty nerd finally gave up on trying to become a hero, a quirkless bastard like him had no right to be one in the first place. However, that wasn't the case.**

**Later that day the police came to the class and questioned everyone on Deku's disappearance. They asked questions about what he had been doing that day and his regular school life. Most denied any knowledge as they were not friends with Deku. When it came to his turn he told the police "that quirkless piece of shit isn't my problem. Don't say he's my friend because he isn't, he's just an obstacle in the way. Now if that's all can I go back to class, I've got things I need to fucking do."**

**The police were shocked at Bakugo's attitude but relented since they couldn't get any useful information out of him.**

**"That fucking nerd isn't my problem. He can go and die for all I care," he thought.**

"Arrogant and ignorant. The two things I hate about." Devil sigh as he remembers of a certain 'someone' that he hates in his entire being.

"You sound like you annoyed." Tsuyu said.

"I am."

**What happened to Deku wasn't his problem. It wasn't as though he had done anything wrong. Nobody at school ever spoke against him for the way he treated Deku. Even the teachers were ok with it (some even laughed at it). In fact, a few days after his disappearance everyone seemed to have forgotten about Deku. No one ever spoke of him or even mentioned his name.**

"Wow, even the kid's school are an asshole," Dabi said.

"All the kids over are an asshole. Even the teachers." Devil said.

**"Applicants please make your way to your selected field," announced Present Mic.**

**Bakugo snapped back to reality.**

**"Shit," he growled. "Even when he's not around he's still a pain in my ass. Well, fuck him. Just focus on the exam, you idiot."**

**Bakugo arrived at the entrance of his selected field. As the doors opened he immediately started running. "Time to kick some ass," he said grinning.**

**All Might**

**All Might watched with the other teachers as the applicants made their way through the exam. Since he wasn't an official teacher at UA yet he wasn't a judge. He was there for another reason. He was examining possible successors to his quirk, One for All. Since he was only able to take part in hero action for three hours a day (due to his condition) finding a successor to being the symbol of peace was crucial. Though there were other students to look at.**

"There it is again. What is One for All?" Denki asked.

"More importantly. Why is he looking for a successor?" Mina asked as everyone who know want it gets nervous. All For One let out a smile as it started to get too good.

**"From the waypoints are gathering it looks as though we'll have an interesting bunch this year," Principal Nezu stated. He was an animal (appearance mixed with a dog, bear, and mouse) with a quirk that made him highly intelligent. The teachers nodded in agreement.**

**"With their quirks, it looks as though they'll become fine heroes," All Might said.**

**"Can someone without a quirk become a hero?" "I don't think its possible kid."**

**All Might gasped but no one seemed to notice, they were all preoccupied with the exam. "Why am I thinking about that now?" he wondered.**

"Maybe caused the guilt you been having." Devil said causing All Might to look down.

**Ever since his encounter with that boy All Might had been recalling that memory every now and then. He mainly focused on his job as a hero and his registration as a teacher at UA so he hadn't thought about it that much.**

**In all honesty, he wasn't proud of what he'd done. He had destroyed another person's dream after all. Although, he hadn't done it without reason. Personally All Might had nothing against quirkless people, however, he did believe that if they went up against someone with a quirk they were disadvantaged. He should know better than anyone, after all, he used to be quirkless.**

"Wait... WHAT!?" Everyone shouted as they look at All Might in shock as he was once Quirkless.

"That right. He was Quirkless." Devil said glaring at All Might. "The another thing I hate is a hypocrite. You should be ashamed of yourself." All Might lower his head.

"Leave, All Might alone. He didn't do anything wrong." Izuku said.

"Is it? He was once Quirkless who told you that he couldn't be a hero." Devil said causing Izuku to lower his head.

"Maybe, but All Might as his reason for it," Izuku said glaring at him causing Devil to sneer.

"No matter what, he still a hypocrite." Devil said.

**When he tried to fight someone with a quirk he got his ass handed to him. The reason he had said those things to that boy was because he believed he would be safer, that he would be less likely to die. It wasn't out of prejudice. Aside from that even if he applied for a hero school there was a high chance he'd be rejected. There were very few hero schools that allowed quirkless people to apply, and even then hardly anyone ever got in, so there was really no point. To his own knowledge, All Might had never even heard of a quirkless hero before.**

"Maybe because people rely too much on Quirks." Devil said causing them to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

"Think about it. People think that Quirks are the awesome things in life, that makes them feel special. People always base on Quirks whether they are heroes, villains or completely useless." Devil said every one to be silent and he's right. People always judge people base on their Quirks rather than the individual. "There is a difference between strength and power. And relay on power so much, only make you weak." They were silent about this as they focus their attention on to the screen.

**"Only five minutes left," Nezu announced.**

**All Might snapped back to reality and looked at the exam.**

**"Focus," he thought. "You'll be teaching these kids this year so pay attention."**

"Which you suck at." Devil said causing All Might to go in depression.

"Do you always have to belittle me...?" All Might asked.

"Yes, because of it's true." Devil replied.

"He got you there!" All For One laugh causing All Might to go in a corner.

**Later that day at the Nezu's office**

**All Might sat alone in front of the principal. "Quite a selective bunch we've got this year," Nezu said with enthusiasm. "Anyone catch your eye All Might, ant possible successors?"**

**All Might nodded his head and said "It's too soon to be sure. But I can see there are a bunch of gifted youngsters so maybe in due time." Nezu seemed happy at this statement.**

**"Now on a side note what were you gasping at during the exam?" Nezu asked. "It wasn't one of the children. You were lost in your own thoughts till I brought you back."**

**All Might froze at this statement.**

**"He noticed," All Might thought. He mentally cursed himself.**

"No shit he notices. He's Quirks is High Spec after all." Devil said.

"Yeah, especially when he enters villain mode," Tenya said causing everyone that saw him shiver.

"The principal is merciless when come to test," Denki said to remember the test he and Mina that they take against him.

**"If something on your mind you should tell someone. Don't hold it all in," Nezu told him with concern.**

**All Might contemplated this for a moment. After a minutes silence, All Might took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Nezu was a friend so there was no problem telling him.**

**"Well it happened about ten months ago," he started explaining.**

**And so All Might told Nezu all about his encounter with the quirkless boy and everything that had transpired between them. He even told him about how the boy saw him in his weakened state, though he didn't know about his powers. Nezu just listened silently, never making a move to interrupt him. When he'd finished speaking Nezu said: "I see." All Might was surprised at his calm demeanor.**

**"Don't you think it was wrong for me to say that, to ruin that boy's dream," he asked confused.**

Before anyone could say a word. Devil raises his hand to stop. "Ah ah ah. Let the little creature say his words." Devil said looking at Nezu. "I'm sure you are quite an interest in what your other have to say."

"Indeed I am," Nezu said wanted to know the answered of his other self.

**Nezu stared at him with an unreadable expression.**

**"Why would I say that?" he asked. "You were just speaking your opinion, as well as from personal experience. I don't think I can begrudge you for that."**

**All Might was relieved that Nezu was so understanding. However, All Might had another question.**

**"Principal what is your view on what the boy asked me?" All Might asked.**

**Nezu got up from his seat and gazed out the window.**

**"Honestly," he said. "I see no reason why it can't happen."**

"Wait...what?" This got everyone to look at Nezu in surprise.

"Seem like he know that Quirks isn't everything." Devil said with a smile.

**All Might remained silent. "I can understand why you would think the way you do about them. When facing against a villain or trying to save someone from an accident quirkless people would be at a disadvantage. However, quirks aren't everything. They don't define someone as a hero or a villain, their actions and capabilities do. Take Aizawa for example, his quirk maybe useful for stop other quirks but that's all its good for, most of the time when fighting against villains he would need to rely on hand to hand combat," Nezu explained.**

"Do you really thought of that?" Snipe asked.

"Indeed I am. Like my other self and Devil-san said. Quirks aren't everyone as they don't define someone as a hero or villain. Only their actions and capabilities what define them." Nezu stated.

"Your principal is correct." All For One agree to cause everyone to look at him in shock. A villain agrees with a hero is something unheard of. "Even in the League of League, we recruit villains to our cause base on their capabilities rather than Quirks."

**All Might stared at the floor, he had never thought of it that way before.**

**"Now a quirkless person," he continued. "They could be a hero through excessive training in martial arts and reliance on gadgets and weapons. With these, it would be quite possible for them to be on equal par with other heroes and villains."**

**All Might considered this for a moment.**

**"When he says it like that it does sound possible," he thought.**

'I never thought of it that way.' All Might thought as he started to rethink about Quirkless become a hero.

**"Here at UA, we believe that anyone can become a hero, even someone quirkless. It's why we allow them to apply," he continued. "Although I must admit we've never actually had a quirkless student before, in any department." All Might could tell from the way Nezu was speaking that he was slightly disappointed at that last statement.**

"I'm still hoping for that even today," Nezu said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later you will get someone." Devil said.

"Thank you very much, Devil-san."

**"Anyway enough of what I think," Nezu said changing the subject. "You may want to leave All Might. I have a lot of paperwork to attend to and you have to get some rest. You're going to have a busy few days with all the holographic recording you're going to do."**

**He was referring of course to the messages he would be sending to the students who successfully passed the exam. All Might sighed knowing that he was right, it was going to be a long couple of days. With that, he got up and proceeded to leave the room while waving goodbye to Nezu.**

**As he walked towards the exit All Might thought very hard about what Nezu had told him. He wanted to believe that it was possible, he really did. However, he still had his doubts. Whenever he tried being a hero while he was quirkless he accomplished very little. It was only after he had received his quirk One for All that he was able to actually do something meaningful.**

**As he came to the exit he halted. With the thought of quirkless people being heroes, the image of that boy came into his head again.**

**"Wonder what he's doing now," he said softly.**

The screen turn off as Devil look at All Might. "Now you start to see why Quirks isn't everything. Like Nezu said, Quirks doesn't define anyone as a hero or villain. Only their actions and capabilities." Devil said as All Might think about it.

"You right. Maybe I thinking about on Quirks too much rather than a person's abilities." All Might said getting up. "I should think about the person's action and abilities rather than Quirks. For that what defines a hero and villain."

"Seem like you started to see now, All Might," Nezu said with a smile.

"Yes, I am." All Might said with a smile.

"Still, I wonder what going on with Midoriya-kun." Tenya wonder.

"Probably doing Razor's hellish training," Tomura said as they still don't know about Razor.

"We will see it later. However All Might, you got some explaining to do." Devil said pointing at everyone.

"Oh right..." All Might said.


	6. Big News

**Hey guys, Devilmaycry407 here. I wanted to say sorry that it took so long to finish this chapter. I have worked at my job, writing a chapter in my other stories, having a writer block, dealing with some bugs problem in my house, my insomnia and I got my wisdom teeth removed. Roxas, the author of the Good and Evil, was concern about the next chapter as he PM me. I know notice that in the previous chapter are started to act like OC so I make some changes. So, if anyone is worried about if I'm going to abandon this story or maybe putting it on hold like RWBY Watches Bleach. Don't worry I won't. Oh, if anyone is interested, I wrote a story on Wattpad. Anywhere, here we go!**

All Might and the rest who knew about One For All told them everything about its origin and how he meets Izuku and make him as his successor and the next Symbol of Peace. Needless to say, everyone is quite shocked about this.

"So let get this straight. Not only that Midoriya and you used to be Quirkless and have One for All but the Quirk that All for One give to him merge with his Quirk!" Denki shouted causing All Might to nod.

"Yes, One for All was passed down through generation by previous users. This is why we kept One for All a secret as cause some problem." All Might stated.

A portal opens up as Devil walking in, looking tired as he drops on the chair. Letting out a groan as everyone look at him.

"Are you alright?" Inko asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just dealing with some pest problem and my lack of sleep due to my insomnia." Devil replied tiredly.

-flashback-

"YOU DAMN BUGS! STOP GETTING INTO MY HOUSE!" Devil shouted killing any bugs he sees in the middle of the night.

-flash back end-

"Anyway, is everyone ready?" Devil asked causing them to nod. "Good, now if you excuse me... I'm going to catch some z..."

With that, Devil falls asleep as the screen turn on.

**Izuku just barely dodged Razor's as her foot brushed by his hair. When she landed she spun her other leg at him but Izuku moved forward and caught it firmly in his arm. He then pulled her back in an effort to catch trip her but Razor jumped and performed a flip kick which hit Izuku square in the chest. He flew back onto the mat.**

The heroes flinch as they saw Izuku getting destroy by Razor while the villains are interested to see how much he have improved.

"Man, she not holding her punches," Kirishima said.

"She's brutal," Denki said with fear in his eyes.

**"Not bad you little shit. You're improving. However you need to work on your reaction speed," Razor explained coldly. "A second is all it takes and then you're dead."**

**Izuku glared at her and stood back up. "Again," he demanded.**

"You shouldn't push yourself, Deku-kun," Ochako said in concern.

"She's right. You need to take better care of yourself." Tenya said.

"Thank guys. But I won't be able to improve if I push myself, and I think my other self feel the same way." Izuku said looking at his other-self.

**Razor was amused by this. "Well would you look at that, demanding something from me. It seems you've got a pair of balls after all," she said. "Did you grow them while I was training you?"**

**"I'll leave that to your imagination," Izuku said. He was very annoyed.**

**He had been training with Razor for months now and he still hadn't managed to hit her. To make matters worse she insulted him at every opportunity by saying things such as 'God you're so weak', 'Try harder you little shit, I swear even Tomura could kick your ass if he wanted to', 'Too scared to stand up, when will you grow a pair of balls'. It went on and on. She was literally like Kacchan, only she wanted him to improve.**

"She does like Bakugo, the only difference is that she wants him to improve rather than look down on him like Bakugo." Tsuyu said.

Katsuki was about to get up and curse at her when Aizawa glare at him causing him to sit back down. "Damn toad..." Katsuki muttered.

**"Can we just get back to training?" he asked impatiently.**

**Razor grinned at Izuku. "As much as I would love to kick the shit out of you again I can't," she explained disappointedly. "Sensei called us for a meeting so we have to suspend training for the rest of today."**

"Already?" Denki asked.

"What could be that important?" Itsuki asked.

**Izuku was very annoyed at this.**

**"Don't give me that face," she snapped. "There's nothing we can do about it." She turned and headed towards the exit. "Now hurry up you little shit, or else that whiny little bitch Tomura will never let us hear the end of it," she said with disgust. With that Izuku promptly followed.**

"Why that bitch..." Tomura growl as she was insulting him.

"Calm down, Shigaraki. She is from a different universe than us so you can't do anything about it." Kurogiri said causing Tomura to mutter like an angered child.

**At the bar**

**Izuku gathered with Kurogiri, Razor and Tomura. They turned to the monitor where Sensei appeared.**

**"Good afternoon everyone," he announced. "I trust you know why I've gathered you all here."**

**"No clue," Izuku and Razor replied in unison.**

**And they meant it. The two had been absorbed in his work (Izuku quirk analysis and science development, Razor doing a secret job for Sensei) and training the past weeks that they hadn't been paying attention to anything that happened in or out of the League. Tomura snickered while Kurogiri tilted his head to the side.**

"Izuku, are you working yourself too hard?" Inko asked in concern.

"Mom, I'm fine," Izuku said.

"I hope you not planning to become a workaholic." All Might said.

**"It seems neither of you have been watching the news," Sensei realized.**

**"Just tell us already," Razor snapped angrily. Sensei sighed and took a deep breath.**

"Geez, seem like Razor is impatient." Present Mic.

"Well, her personality is similar to Bakugo." Midnight said.

**"All Might has taken up a teaching position at UA," he informed.**

**Razor didn't react. Izuku however shifted slightly.**

**"That's right the entrance exam was just a few days ago," he thought. "That means Kacchan is now a student there."**

"I'm surprised you still calling him despite what he did you," Ojiro said.

"Well, I look up to him when we were kids," Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "But I wonder what my other self think of him now he is a villain."

**Despite his hatred toward Bakugo he knew well enough that he was skilled enough to get in, both in quirk and intelligence.**

**"That means he's going to be taught by All Might," Izuku realized.**

**Despite having become a villain and given up on being a hero, he couldn't help but feel jealous. The hero he and Kacchan idolised, the one who had rejected him, was now training the very person who had made his life hell to be a pro hero.**

**"Another good thing gets handed to Kacchan. How the fuck is that fair?" he wondered angrily. "He's a total dick yet he still gets everything."**

"Woah, calm down dude," Denki said.

"I mean, he kinda deserves it," Tetsutetsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"I agree. "Neita said.

**In Izuku's mind it just wasn't fair how everything went Bakugo's way yet he did nothing wrong and still got screwed over.**

**Razor interrupted his thoughts. "And why is this important?" she asked uninterested.**

"What gotten her in a bad mood?" Dabi asked.

"Well, this is the way she acts after all." Spinner stated.

**"Razor please listen to everything Sensei says before judging," Kurogiri told her politely.**

**Razor rolled her eyes and said "Go on."**

**Tomura glared at her and started to say something when Sensei interrupted him.**

**"It is important Razor because All Might is one of our primary targets for elimination," Sensei explained with a bit more fury. "He is the biggest threat to our organisation, to our plans. Therefore killing him is one of our top priorities."**

**Izuku was surprised. He had never seen Sensei angry before, he usually acted calm and hardly ever raised his voice. Then he suddenly remembered. Ten months ago when he first met Sensei he had told him about why he tried to kill himself, even about his encounter with All Might. Back then he'd had a negative reaction also. With that time and this time it was clear that they were both related to All Might. "Did something happen between them?" Izuku thought. He could tell that Sensei actually hated the number one hero, it was the same way he felt about Kacchan.**

"That an understatement." All for One muttered.

"For once I agree." All Might said.

**"Your organisation, your plans, not mine," Razor pointed out. "Do I need to remind you of my place here?"**

"Eh?" This gotten everyone confuses as they thought she was a member of the League of Villains. The only that know what going is Devil, who is currently asleep.

"I thought she is one of their members," Kirishima said in a confused tone.

"I thought so too," Mina said.

"It seems like there's more to her than we thought," Nezu said.

**"No Razor you don't. However until that time comes you will do and listen as I tell you," Sensei replied with authority. With that she nodded in understanding.**

**Izuku was confused. What was Razor talking about? Wasn't she a member of the League?**

"I'm starting to understand now." All for One said getting everyone attention.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Tomura asked.

"She's a mercenary. Which mean that my alternate self must have hired her to work with us." All for One replied.

**"I've been working with her months now and I still don't know anything about her," he thought sadly. Despite training with her Izuku knew very little about her, he didn't even know what her quirk was. He had tried asking her about some of these things but she refused to answer. Razor made it clear that this was just training, there was no need for them to get personal with each other.**

**"Sensei can you just ignore this bitch and get to the good stuff already?" Tomura asked rudely. However Izuku could tell that there was a bit of excitement in his voice.**

"That's right other me," Tomura said.

"Shigaraki, don't be rude." Kurogiri scold.

"What? She deserves it." Tomura said.

**Sensei sighed again. "Earlier today I sent Tomura and a few of his 'friends' to UA to do a little investigating," Sensei explained.**

**"Yeah I destroyed the gate and let the press in. While the heroes were dealing with them I got a hold of a juicy piece of info," he boasted with pride. From the others point of view Tomura seemed very childish.**

"Ok... That seems childish." Jiro said.

"HEY!" Tomura shouted.

"Shigaraki, please behave." Kurogiri said.

**"That he did," Sensei told them. "And what he learned was that tomorrow Class 1A will be conducting their rescue training in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. From the list Tomura acquired it seems All Might along with Eraserhead and Thirteen will be there."**

**Izuku recognised the names. Eraserhead was a hero who could stop any quirk just by looking at them, aside from that Izuku had seen videos of him that showed he was highly proficient in hand to hand combat. Thirteen was a hero in a space suit that possessed a quirk known as 'black hole' which sucked any object into it and reduced it to dust, this was mainly used for rescue.**

**"Get to the point already," Razor said irritated.**

**"Tomorrow we shall be launching an attack on UA, more specifically the area with All Might and the students, where we will kill the Symbol of Peace," Sensei said all in one go.**

"So this was taken place before our attack at USJ," Kurogiri said.

"Indeed, however... I am more interest in Midoriya if he is planning to join in the attack or not." All for One said.

**Izuku was surprised at this. Kill All Might. He didn't think it was possible. He had watched nearly every video and read ever report about him, he knew more than anyone that he was impossible to beat.**

**"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Izuku asked nervously. Everyone turned to look at him.**

**"Is there a problem Deku?" Kurogiri asked. Tomura was more hostile.**

**"What are you scared that your idol will die? Did you forget what group you're part of now?" he growled. "Villains fight against heroes all the time. They try to catch us, we try to kill them. What did you think we'd be doing?"**

"He's not a wrong kid," Dabi said causing the hero side to look at him. "Once you become a villain, you have to kill. Even it more than you are forced to do it."

"But killing is wrong!" Ochako shouted.

"She right! We will never kill anyone!" Tenya shouted.

"That's not manly!" Kirishima shouted causing the villains to roll their eyes.

"Call it what you may. But you need to kill to survive this cruel world." Dabi said.

**Izuku flinched. Though he and Tomura got along most of the time he could still be really hostile from time to time.**

**"I don't mean anything like that," he said quickly. "I'm just curious. This is All Might we're talking about. Defeating him is practically impossible, killing him even more so."**

**There was silence. Sensei laughed. "You are mostly right Deku, however you are also wrong. It isn't impossible to do those things. There has simply never been anyone who could match All Might, until now," he explained.**

**Izuku was baffled. "Do they have someone as strong as All Might?" he wondered.**

"They must be talking about Nomu," Izuku said as the hero in training shiver, remembering how dangerous these Nomu are.

**It didn't seem likely. If they did wouldn't they have used them already? Then a thought struck him. 'Until now'.**

**"Are you talking about my enhancement drug?" he asked. Sensei nodded in confirmation.**

**Izuku had spent several months working on the drug as well as other things such as a regeneration drug (for healing) and an intelligence drug (to make other members smarter). So far he had increased the time limit to thirty minutes and decreased the after effects to four and a half hours. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.**

"Damn, with Midoriya enhancement drug. It will make that thing unbeatable." Sero said in slight fear.

"Do you think he will win?" Denki asked in fear.

"It seems like the Symbol of Peace is going to die in this world," Tomura said with a creepy smile.

"What are you talking about! All Might never lose to this thing!" Mineta shouted causing the hero in training to agree.

"Oh? How can you be so sure?" Tomura said scaring the pervert grape man causing him to laugh.

"Shigaraki, please behave." Kurogiri scold.

**"When you add the drug to the mix it does seem possible," he thought.**

**"Please continue Sensei," he asked.**

**"Tomorrow Tomura and Kurogiri will lead a group of villains to the Joint and kill All Might. Razor your job is to guard the place where 'they' are kept," he explained.**

**Razor nodded in understanding. Tomura was excited while Kurogiri remained silent. Izuku found Razor's behaviour strange, she was usually the type to want to fight someone, yet here she was just accepting guard duty without any argument. He was also slightly curious as to what 'they' were but said nothing.**

**"Deku you will remain here and continue you're work," Sensei informed him.**

**Normally Izuku wouldn't raise any opposition, however he was curious about something.**

**"Sensei do you have a list of the students attending that class?" Izuku asked. "Cause if you do may I see it?"**

**Sensei looked stared at Izuku.**

**"Yes there is, but why?" he asked. "Do you think that boy who wronged you will be there?" Izuku nodded in confirmation.**

**Despite his position in the League Izuku wanted to go with them tomorrow and see if Kacchan was there. There were several reasons for this of course.**

"Several reasons?" Ochako said in a confused tone.

"I'm guessing that my other self wants to know more about Razor." Izuku said as he is also want to know more about Razor as well.

**Flashback 4 months ago**

**Izuku landed flat on his back after Razor flipped him. He moaned in pain.**

**"Seriously is this the best you can do little shit," she sneered. "Cause if it is you will die the second you get dragged into a fight."**

**Izuku glared at her.**

**"I swear this is all she ever does, insult me," he thought.**

**Razor just stood there waiting for him to get up.**

**"Out of pure curiosity," Izuku started. "This hellish training you're giving me. Did you go through it yourself to be the way you are now?"**

**Razor stared at him coldly.**

**"We've already had this discussion. This is training, nothing more. You and I are not friends Deku. So stop trying to get to know me better," she replied icily.**

"Come on. That a little harsh." Mina said.

"But she got a point. She isn't his friend so there is no point in trying to get to know her." Dabi said.

**She meant what she was saying. There was absolutely no reason for him to know about her past or her personal life. Though that wasn't to say that she hated Izuku. She didn't. Surprisingly enough he had moved into her list of people she could actually stand, though that was mainly through her teaching him how to fight. She was actually amazed at how quick Izuku was learning, she even admitted to Kurogiri that she had underestimated his observational skills, something she did very rarely.**

"You shouldn't underestimate him on that." Katsuki surprisingly said causing everyone to look at him. "Deku is a pro when he comes to that sort thing. Underestimated his observation is probably your biggest mistake."

"Thanks, Kacchan," Izuku said with a smile. He is really glad that he and Katsuki started to become friends again.

**"I've known you for a few months now but I still know nothing about you, I don't even know what your quirk is. I tried asking Kurogiri and Sensei but they told me to ask you," he explained.**

**Razor rolled her eyes in annoyance.**

**"Look you little bastard," she growled murderously. "There is nothing you need to know about me. There is nothing you will ever need to know about me so give it a rest."**

**Izuku felt intimidated by this but decided not to back down.**

**"Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked seriously.**

**Razor groaned in annoyance.**

**"He really isn't gonna let this go is he?" she thought. "What would change my mind?"**

**Razor didn't have any real reason to tell Izuku about her life. There wasn't much to tell, and most of it wasn't pleasant. However, no one had ever pushed to know as much as Izuku (usually people didn't like her enough to ask). Razor didn't feel like just telling him though, she believed he should earn the right first. But how? Then a thought came to her mind, making her smile sadistically.**

"I'm not liking where this is going..." Denki said in fear.

"Yeah, just what she planning to do with him..." Mineta said in fear as well.

**"Okay, there is one thing you can do," she informed him. "You can show me the results of your training."**

**Izuku looked slightly confused at this. He knew what she wanted him to do but he couldn't figure out how to do it.**

**"I want you to fight someone of course. However, it's who I want you to fight," she explained. "The one I want you to fight is that bastard, you know the one who turned you into the weak little shit you are now."**

**Izuku froze.**

**"Fight Kacchan, she wants me to fight Kacchan," he thought.**

"What!?" They are quite shocked as Razor asked Izuku to beat Katsuki. Granted, their Izuku have One for All when All Might give it to him. But this Izuku doesn't!

"She is crazy! How did she expect this Midoriya could beat Bakugo!" Denki shouted in shock (pun not intended).

"Midoriya able to beat Bakugo with One for All! But this one doesn't!" Mineta shouted.

"You shouldn't worry," Aizawa said causing them to look at him. "From the way Razor is training him. She is pushing him to his absolute limit and the way she teaches him how to fight. It's dangerous."

"What do you mean, Shouta?" Present Mic asked.

"Her fighting style focuses on adapting the situation they are in and ruthless efficiency. Having Midoriya learning it is quite dangerous for everyone combatants." Aizawa replied causing them to shiver in fear.

**He had trained well enough that he could hold his own against most quirked individuals, but Kacchan, he was on another level. He just wasn't sure.**

**As if noticing the uncertainty in his eyes Razor spoke up.**

**"Don't get the wrong idea. This is also for your sake," she told him.**

**This confused Izuku.**

"For his sake? What does she mean?" Denki asked.

"I think I know," Izuku said remembering his fight with Katsuki. After their fight in their mock battle, he has become confident with himself. Now seeing his alternate self doing the same thing but in a different situation.

**"He was your primary tormentor right?" she asked.**

**Izuku nodded in confirmation.**

**"Then facing him should be good for you. If you defeat him then you will have overcome him, he will no longer be someone you should fear," she said. "If you can do that then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."**

**Izuku said nothing, he was still trying to process what Razor said.**

**"Alright that's all for today," she said before turning to leave.**

**Flashback end**

**Wanting to know more about Razor was one of his reasons for going. Another was that he wanted to face Bakugo, he needed to know if he could actually defeat him.**

**He also had a third reason, it was revenge. Over the course of his time with the League, mostly with Razor, Izuku had actually built up a desire to get back at his former bully. He had started to want to give Bakugo a taste of his own medicine, repay him for all the years of torment he gave him. This was the perfect opportunity to do it.**

"Finally the brat gets his revenge," Tomura said.

"Indeed, and I might say it will be interesting to see." All for One said.

**"I don't know if he will be there or not but I would like to know. Facing him is something I need to do. If he isn't on the list I'll stay here, if he is I would like to go with Tomura and Kurogiri if that's alright," he told Sensei.**

**Sensei stared at him for a moment before ordering Kurogiri to show him the list. The shadow man used his quirk to send it to Izuku. Izuku read through it quickly until he came across Bakugo's name.**

**"He's there," Izuku said. "So can I go?"**

**All for One remained silent for a minute.**

**"I suppose," he said simply. "However, you will need a costume, or at least a mask to disguise yourself. No one knows about your association with us. If your identity gets compromised then it will be impossible for to walk around freely like normal."**

**Izuku nodded in understanding.**

**"Um sir shouldn't you discuss this with 'them' first?" Kurogiri asked.**

**"Yeah. If Atrocity finds out he'll flip," Tomura added.**

**Izuku had an idea of what they were talking about. He knew fully well that All for One wasn't the only leader in the League, however up until now he hadn't received any information about them. Sensei apparently didn't think it was necessary.**

"Interesting, seem their League is quite different from our." All for One said.

"Still, I can't believe this 'Atrocity' is one of the leaders," Kurogiri said.

"I wonder who he is?" Tomura asked curious about this Atrocity character.

**"Don't worry about it. If Deku wishes to go let him, but be sure to bring him back," Sensei said. "You will all leave tomorrow at 10AM sharp so I suggest you get some rest."**

**With that the meeting ended.**

**Izuku's apartment**

**Izuku lay on his bed. He was exhausted from the day.**

**Razor had guessed why he was going and told Kurogiri to give her the details on his fight with Bakugo. Her only words of advice to him were "Give him hell", though that was all he needed.**

**He got up and went to the bathroom where he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His appearance had changed slightly in recent months. In addition to cutting his hair short he had also dyed it black to make himself less recognisable. His body was more muscular and had quite a bit of scars, courtesy of Razor. He also wore darker clothes as well.**

**Throughout his life with the League he had done many things. He had analysed quirks and marked out weaknesses and ways they could be greatly improved. He had developed many types of enhancement drugs and (from what he could tell) toxins with S1.**

**Izuku had also been working on a secret formula by himself. This was something none of the League knew about. They were willing to keep many things from him so he didn't see why he couldn't keep one secret from them. They may not have fully trusted him but he didn't fully trust them either.**

**"All right time for bed," he said to himself.**

**As he lay in bed Izuku made a silent promise to himself. "I will see you tomorrow Kacchan. And when I do I will break you the same way you broke me. That's a promise." Izuku then drifted into a deep sleep.**

The screen turn off as everyone are eager to see what happen at USJ and the fight between the alternate Izuku and Katsuki.

"So who would you think will win?" Denki asked.

"We can't say for certain. We just need to see what happen." Tenya said getting curious.

"I just hope my son will be alright," Inko said.

"Ma'am, I'm sure your son will be alright," Dabi said surprised the other. A large snore cut them off as they look at Devil, who is still sleeping.

"I'm surprised he able to sleep through this," Jiro said.

"He did say he has insomnia." Recovery girl reminded.

"For now, we just let him rest," Nezu said.


	7. Deku vs Kacchan

**A/N: Ok, I'm back. Sorry, it takes so long but here it is. The long-awaited battle between 'Villain' Izuku Midoriya and the 'Hero' Bakugo Katsuki of Good and Evil if finally here. I'm been busy in life as I have work and help to look for a new employee. So yeah, it not that easy. Anyway, for some people that are curious about my Wattpad stories I put a link on my account for anyone interesting in reading them. For now, enjoy the story.**

Everyone is discussing how the fight going to end between the alternate versions of Izuku and Katsuki. Most believe Katsuki will win due to his powerful Quirk, others believe Izuku will win due to Razor's brutal training, others become neutral as they wanted to see how the fight will end. All in all, these have gotten people to discuss this.

"So who is going to win?" Mina asked everyone.

"I think it, Bakugo. He have a powerful Quirk and one of the strongest students in our class." Kaminari said.

"But that Bakugo causes Midoriya to commit suicide. I think it Midoriya going to win!" Toru shouted.

"Yeah, but Bakugo have a powerful Quirk while Izuku doesn't have any," Mineta said.

"I say that Midoriya-kun going to win!" Tenya shouted raising his arm.

"That right! Deku-kun going to win!" Ochako shouted.

-with class 1-B-

"Do you think Bakugo going to win?" Nirengeki asked.

"Are you kidding me!? Bakugo is an asshole! I think Midoriya going to kick his ass!" Tetsutestu shouted.

"How can you be sure? Bakugo is quite powerful after all." Togaru stated.

"Calm down. It wouldn't be right to judge the outcome." Ibara said.

"She right. We should just watch and see the outcome of the fight." Itsuka said.

-with the hero-

"This should be interesting," Nezu said.

"Two of our alternate versions of our students fighting each other." Snipe stated.

"So who is thinking one of them is going to win?" Present Mic asked.

"We all thought about that. But the problem is can some Quirkless person beat someone with a powerful Quirk." Mt. Lady said causing the heroes to go silence. They still have the trouble of believing that Quirkless people can handle someone with powerful Quirks.

"I told you not to worry. Midoriya training with Razor will give him the edge." Aizawa stated.

"Yeah, but-"

"I think it best to see how it would go." All Might said cutting off Lunch Rush causing everyone to look at him. "It best to see how it played out."

-with the League of Villains-

"Seem like the brat finally get his revenge," Dabi said.

"It's about time. I wanted to see how it will turn out." Tomura said.

"It would be interesting to see what happen." Spinner said.

"I know that Izuku-kun will this fight." Toga said.

A portal appears catching everyone's attention as they see a man walk out, wearing the same robe as he looks around. "It's a pleasure of meeting you."

"Who are you? Are you one of the Observers?" Aizawa asked.

"Correct, my name is Roxas Itsuka. The one who approves Devil's permission of having you watch this world that I'm currently looking." Roxas said shocking everyone as they never expect to meet someone like him.

"Excuse me, Roxas-san. Do you mind telling us why you are here?" Nezu asked.

"I'm here to check up on Devilmaycry407," Roxas answered.

"Wait, Devilmaycry407? Isn't his name Devil?" Denki asked.

"Well, Devilmaycry407 shorted his name to Devil just to make it easier for everyone. After all, is his codename." Roxas replied.

"Codename?"

"Yes, us Observers have our unique set of a codename. Each that hold meaning into it." Roxas said as he walking over to Devil and shake him. "Wake up."

Devil let out a groan as everyone seeing Devil waking up. He stretches his arms up, poping a few bones in his body. He looks to see Roxas in the room with them. "Hey, Roxas. Didn't expect you to show up." Devil said.

"I'm just checking to see if you are all right."

"You don't need to worry about me. After all, we have been busy in our lives."

"Indeed, well I'm glad you are ok."

"Take care of yourself, Roxas."

"You too," Roxas said as he leave the room.

Devil look toward them as he knew they are discussing the upcoming fight between Izuku and Katsuki. "So did you guys enjoy it?" Devil asked.

"Yes, it was interesting to see about the League before their attack on USJ," Nezu said.

"And now you all are discussing the fight or rather revenge between Izuku and Katsuki?" Devil asked.

"That is correct." All for one said.

"Well, I about to start it. So sit down grab something and just watch." Devil said as they return their seats with snacks as the tv turn on.

**Izuku woke up early that morning. He quickly got dressed into his "villain" outfit which consisted of a black hoodie vest, black pants, black metal arm and shin guards and a black metallic mask which covered his entire head. He also wore combat boots and a belt with various tools such as a taser, a grappling hook and several small projectile blades. The outfit he had mostly forged himself with the exception of the helmet (Kurogiri gave it to him after the meeting). He had a feeling he would one day be out fighting with the League but he wanted to make sure his identity wouldn't be compromised. Still he was ready to face Bakugo.**

The screen show Izuku's villain outfit, which causes them to approve of his costume.

"Damn Midoriya," Kirishima said.

"You look badass," Denki said.

"You look so cool, Deku-kun!" Ochako said.

"Thank," Izuku said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Surprise Kurogiri have a helmet for me."

"Kurogiri is a nice guy if you get to know him. After all, he is a calm level of the group and cares for everyone in the League." Devil said.

"I'm pleased that you are given the helmet to him, Kurogiri." All for One said.

"Thank you, sensei," Kurogiri said.

**At the bar**

**Izuku met up with Tomura and Kurogiri where he also met their large entourage. Izuku didn't know what to think of the group. He hadn't seen them in action yet but at the same time they just looked like a bunch of regular thugs. What caught his attention was the bird like creature who looked as tall and muscular as All Might. "This must be the guy," he thought. Izuku didn't have much time to think however as Kurogiri's quirk completely absorbed him and everything around him.**

**Unforeseen Simulation Joint**

**They arrived at an area in that had various buildings with different natural disasters going on for each one, as they were supposed to.**

**The group of villains looked to up to see the students and teachers at the entrance, who had also noticed them. Strangely enough All Might wasn't there. Izuku didn't care though, that wasn't why he was here. He started to scan the student's faces until he came across a familiar one. Wearing gauntlets and an outfit that matched his personality was Bakugo giving his usual glare. The moment he saw him Izuku felt a sudden flood of anger. He wanted to fight him, he wanted to hurt him, however, to do that he would need to get him alone first.**

**"Kurogiri could you warp me and 'you know who' to an area where we won't be disturbed?" he asked politely.**

"Oh boy... The match between Midoriya and Bakugo is coming up." Denki said.

"I wonder who going to win?" Mt. Lady asked.

"You just have to wait and see." Devil said drinking a Mellow Yellow.

**"Of course. I'll also send the students to other zones where they won't be able to interfere," he replied.**

**"Here comes Eraserhead," Tomura butted in.**

**The former pro hero attacked the group and was starting to fight off the thugs like they were nothing, it seemed like they were amateurs after all. The students and 13 were running toward the exit.**

Devil let out a whistle as he smiles under his hood."Glad to know there someone isn't relying on Quirks." Devil said.

"Quirks doesn't make individuals dangerous. It's what they are capable of what makes them dangerous." Aizawa stated.

"Agree, no matter powerful an opponent is. The person's skill able to turn a tide of the battle." Nezu said.

**"Kurogiri," Tomura started.**

**"I understand," he replied. "While I'm at it I'll send you Deku to a place for your battle. Expect that boy to be there in a few minutes." Izuku nodded.**

**Kurogiri's power took hold again and Izuku was in a ruined city area. It was desolate and he was on flat ground.**

**"Perfect," he thought.**

**This would be the perfect place to fight Bakugo without interference.**

**After waiting for two minutes Kurogiri's mist appeared again bringing an angry Bakugo with it. At first Bakugo didn't notice Izuku, he just swore about Kurogiri.**

**"That fucking bastard, those fucking villains, I'll fucking kill them," he shouted.**

"Bullheaded and an arrogant prick as usual." Devil said with distaste.

"Is there someone we need to know about?" All Might asked.

"This guy is completely different from the Bakugo than you know. He is more arrogant and his reason for bullying and hating Izuku is completely different." Devil said causing everyone to be confused.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked. How this Kaachan is different from the Kaachan that he knew.

"You just have to wait and see, Izuku." Devil said.

**"Swearing and death threats," Izuku thought. "Nice to see that he hasn't changed a bit."**

**Bakugo examined the area around him when he noticed Izuku.**

**"You one of them?" he asked in a murderous tone.**

**He didn't pay attention to his classmates, not that he needed to, they were all beneath him. Izuku took up a fighting stance as an answer. Bakugo smiled sadistically and punched his right fist into his left hand while causing an explosion as form of intimidation.**

Everyone is on the edge of their seats. The battle that they are waiting for. Who will come on top in this fight? Will it be the Quirkless 'villain' Midoriya Izuku or will it be the arrogant 'hero' Bakugo Katsuki.

'Be careful Deku-kun.' Ochako thought to pray for her crush.

'Good luck, Midoriya-kun.' Tenya thought.

'I hope my other self know what he is doing?' Midoriya thought.

'You can do it young Midoriya.' All Might thought.

**"This will be fun," he snarled.**

**Izuku felt slightly nervous about fighting Bakugo. "Give him hell". Razor's words echoed in his mind and he was calm again. He stared at Bakugo.**

**"That's right I've trained for this," he thought. "I'm not the same weak individual that you used to beat to a pulp. I'm Deku, the villain that will defeat you." With that he charged at Bakugo.**

"Go get him, Midoriya!" Kirishima cheered.

"Kick his ass!" Testutestu shouted.

"You can do it, Deku-kun!" Ochako cheered.

**Seeing his enemy move Bakugo started to swing his right arm. However, Izuku was prepared for this and much faster too. As soon as Bakugo swung his arm Izuku grabbed it, turned, and flipped him onto his back.**

"Woah." The audience shouted as they saw Izuku manage to get Bakugo on his back.

"Way ago Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted.

"You got him where you want to!" Tetsutestu shouted.

**"When you get someone on their back get on top of them and punch them as hard as you can and as many times as you can."**

**Izuku started doing just that. While doing so every memory of Bakugo bullying came back to him which made his punches more vicious.**

**"This is strangely satisfying," he thought.**

"Um... Am I the only one, who worried about this?" Denki asked.

"That just you." Devil said.

"But his behavior is rather unsettling," Momo said.

"Given the fact he got a shitty life and that he is a villain in understandable," Dabi said.

**Knowing he'd be knocked out soon Bakugo caused an explosion to faze Izuku and then another one to get him off. Bakugo stood up. His mouth was bleeding from the punches, this made him pissed as hell. He screamed out in anger and unleashed a flurry of expolsions on his opponent.**

**Izuku flipped from place to place dodging them with relative ease.**

**"This is the guy I was scared of," he thought.**

"He's not that scary. Anyone who just shows their power around is nothing more than a weakling. All bark, no bite..." Devil said.

"What the hell did you say!" Katsuki said.

"Exactly." Devil said dismissing Katsuki.

**He couldn't believe how well he was holding his own against Bakugo. Months of training were paying off, it seemed that all Bakugo had to rely on was his quirk, he had no training what so ever in hand to hand fighting.**

**"So much for having a powerful quirk," Izuku thought.**

**Izuku was actually surprised at the damage he'd done to Bakugo, he was a lot stronger than he thought. Compared to Razor he was nothing.**

"Razor is a mercenary and his teacher so it's not that surprising." Present Mic said.

"After the training, we saw when she is teaching Midoriya. Razor isn't someone who should be taken lightly." Aizawa said.

"It's come to show how dangerous she is." Midnight said.

"Indeed, however, I am interested to know where she learns it and where she comes from," Nezu said sipping his tea.

**Seeing that he wasn't doing much at long distance Bakugo rushed towards his enemy swinging his right again.**

**"Seriously does he think that will actually work this time," Izuku thought.**

**However he was wrong. Bakugo used his quirk to launch himself over Izuku.**

"Seem like he let his guard down." Aizawa sigh in disappointment.

"I wonder how Razor will react?" Cementoss wonder.

"As any normal teacher would. Disappoint." Devil answered.

**"Got you now," he shouted while successfully hitting Izuku with a lot of explosions.**

**Izuku lay on the ground with his clothes slightly torn and a crack in his mask.**

**"How'd you like that," Bakugo sneered.**

**He assumed he'd won, he couldn't have been more wrong. A few seconds later Izuku stood up not showing any sign of feeling injured, something which shocked Bakugo.**

**"No fucking way," he spluttered.**

**Bakugo's attacks may have been painful but they didn't matter that much to Izuku. He was used to this sort of pain, well actually he was used to much worse. Razor didn't play around.**

**Bakugo moved to attack again but Izuku came in very quickly and kneed him in the stomach. Bakugo flinched with pain. Izuku didn't stop however. He grabbed Bakugo by thee shoulder and started to repeatedly punch him in the stomach. Bakugo vomited slightly from this. Izuku then grabbed him by the shoulders and headbutted him so hard that part of his mask broke off showing his right eye. He had broken Bakugo's nose also as blood flowed from it. Izuku then let go of Bakugo, leaned back, and side kicked him up into the air. Bakugo tried to retaliate but Izuku was quickly behind him and grabbed him by the collar. He then ran and threw Bakugo into one of the ruined buildings where crashed through the wall.**

**When Izuku saw no movement he assumed he was unconscious.**

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE was in a complete shock. They never expected a Quirkless person beat someone with a powerful Quirk. This screen shattered their belief that Quirkless being couldn't defeat someone with a Quirk. However, none was more shock then Izuku, Katsuki, and All Might, who have their eyes wide open and their jaw drop.

"Bakugo was defeated..." Kirishima muttered.

"By someone who is Quirkless..." Denki said.

"I don't believe it..." Mineta said.

"Way ago, Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted hugging him.

"Well done, Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said waving his arm up.

"Good job, Midoriya!" Mina shouted.

'No fucking way!' Katsuki shouted in his head.

'My other self defeat Kaachan without One for All!' Izuku thought in complete shock.

'Young Midoriya able to defeat Young Bakugo!' All Might thought as his view change completely.

**"I did it Razor. I won," he thought as he turned to leave.**

**Izuku was hit by another explosion on the back, though this time he managed to remain standing.**

**"Hey," came a hoarse voice. "This fight isn't over you bastard. So don't turn your fucking back on me."**

**Izuku turned to see Bakugo standing, blood running down from his forehead and one or two bruises on his arms. He looked rather pitiful, he looked like the state he'd put Izuku in for years. Strangely enough, it made Izuku happy to see him this way.**

**"I should have expected him to not go down without a fight," he thought.**

**Bakugo stared at his opponent's eye for a moment. There something familiar about it.**

**"Don't think about it. Just finish him off," he thought.**

**For the first time in his life he was hurt all over. He was used to dealing pain, not receiving it. The whole sensation was strange. He needed to finish it quickly. He held up his arm and reached for his gauntlets trigger. They stored up his sweat, which was nitroglycerin which allowed him to create explosions. With the amount stored up in them both it would be like firing a rocket launcher.**

"What!?" Inko shouted as her fear for her alternate son about to grow.

"You shouldn't worry." Devil said causing her to look at him. "If I know one thing is that someone with a strong will is too stubborn to die."

**Izuku didn't know why but something told him to get as far away from Bakugo as possible. If he was reaching for his gauntlets then they clearly weren't just for show. He started running and as he did Bakugo shouted "Die".**

**Suddenly there was a huge explosion that came at him very fast. Izuku instantly pulled out his grappling hook and shot it towards the nearest building on his left. The explosion came at him too fast however. While he managed to avoid death part of his legs had been burned. Izuku examined the damage Bakugo had done, it was very widescale.**

**"What the fuck is wrong with him? He could've killed me or one of his allies in that," Izuku thought alarmed.**

"This is the first time I heard him cuss before," Denki said.

"Same." Kirishima agrees.

"You got a swear sometimes." Devil said.

**"Ha. How'd you like that?" Bakugo yelled triumphantly.**

**Clearly he had thought he had won.**

**"Ok I've had enough of this," he said to himself.**

**He walked toward Bakugo who couldn't believe his eyes.**

**"Why won't you just stay the fuck down," he screamed as he prepared to attack him again with his other gauntlet.**

**Izuku was prepared this time though. He threw one of his blades at one of Bakugo's hands, causing him to howl in pain.**

**"When your in pain put all your power into that point of pain and deliver the final blow".**

**Izuku ignored the pain in his legs and charged at Bakugo. Bakugo tried to defend himself with is quirk but Izuku leaped up, spun and delivered a kick to Bakugo's face with full force. Bakugo fell back and his face landed hard onto the ground. He didn't get up. Izuku checked his face, he was unconscious.**

**"I won," he declared before walking off.**

"Good job, Midoriya." Devil complement.

"I-it was my other self," Izuku stated.

"I know. But Razor have a hay day with you." Devil said causing Izuku to shiver.

**"Kurogiri I'm finished over here," Izuku told him over the communicater in his mask.**

**"That's good to hear. I had a camera or two around your area so your battle has been recorded for Razor to see," Kurogiri told him. "All Might's here by the way, and the pros will be here soon also. I suggest you make your way back to us at the centre."**

**"I will," Izuku replied.**

**As he walked he could really feel the pain in his legs, Bakugo did a better job than he thought. "I'm almost there now," he said to himself as trudged along.**

**Suddenly he heard a scream. He turned to see a girl in pink being held to the ground by one of the thugs. She looked terrified.**

"URARAKA!" Her classmates shouted in worry and concern.

Ochako was in shock as she started to breath heavy seeing her other self about to get raped by a villain. Tenya and Izuku quickly sent to her side comforting her.

The Pro heroes are the other hand are quite furious seeing a villain about to rape a girl.

"That bastard." Midnight said.

"People like him are scum." Mt. Lady said.

Surprising, even the League of Villain is disgust about this. Sure they may be villains by there are some lines that not might to be cross.

"I'm going to kill him!" Toga shouted.

"I burn them if I come across people like him," Dabi growled.

**"Now then," the thug declared. "Let's have some fun shall we."**

**Izuku had a very good idea of what he was about to do and headed towards them. He may have been a villain now, he may be a colder and serious person, he may be willing for heroes to die, but rape, that was a different story. Despite his time with the League Izuku still possessed a certain degree of morality.**

**The girl looked terrified when he saw another villain appear.**

**The thug turned to Izuku and said "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."**

**Izuku, annoyed with his tone, tased in the neck (He didn't have much strength left to fight) knocking him out cold. The girl was stunned at what just happened.**

The audience let out a sigh of relief seeing Izuku save Ochako from a fate worse than death. The heroes let out a smile that even though Izuku a villain, he still a good person.

"Way ago, Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted giving him a thumb up.

"Way to save Uraraka from that rapist!" Toru shouted.

"You're a true man, Midoriya!" Testutestu shouted giving him a pat on the back.

"Thank you," Izuku said feeling glad that his other self saves her.

"Deku-kun..." Ochako called getting Izuku attention. She surprises him as Ochako gives him a tight hug. "Thank you..."

"I smell a harem coming on." Devil said causing everyone to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing." They said as they look at the screen.

**Noticing her expression Izuku said "If you don't want that sort of thing to happen to you then I suggest you run."**

**At first she didn't move, she was still shocked. Izuku glared at her and yelled "Now". With that she scrambled away while still looking at Izuku. He then turned and proceeded to where his allies were.**

**He arrived just in time to see All Might blast that bird like creature out of the building. There were a bunch of unconscious thugs. Tomura was also there with Kurogiri looking very pissed off.**

**"Are you guys alright?" Izuku asked them.**

**"Nomu got beat," Tomura raged.**

**"So that's what that thing was," Izuku realised.**

**He made his way to them. He also looked at All Might. It was strange, his childhood idol was now his enemy and a kill target for his new group.**

"Oh shit. I forgot that Midoriya is a villain and All Might ruin his dream." Denki said.

"You don't need to remind me." All Might said this is one of his greatest regrets even if he is from another world.

**All Might was staring at the new arrival.**

**"Great just what I need, and I've already gone past my limit," he thought.**

**He inspected him further. There were burn marks over him and he was slightly limping.**

**"He's injured," he realised. "Those marks, did Bakugo do that to him."**

**He knew the boy well enough to know what kind of damage he could deal.**

**"I take it you finally defeated that explosion user," Kurogiri said.**

**"They are talking about Bakugo," he thought.**

**"Yeah I beat him," the new villain said with pride. "I beat him to a bloody pulp."**

"Look like he's proud of his work," Dabi said with a smirk.

"Razor train him rather well if he able to take him down." Spinner said.

**All Might tensed slightly in anger of this. "You," he said in a furious tone.**

**The villain turned to look at him (he had a green eye from what he could see). "Relax he isn't dead, just unconscious," the villain told him.**

**All Might was both slightly relieved and surprised at this.**

**"What the hell Deku," yelled Tomura."Why didn't you finish him off?"**

"Did he forget Midoriya's conditions when joining the league?" Denki asked.

"Knowing him, he did." Kurogiri sigh.

**"You know very well that I don't kill," he retorted. "That was one of the conditions I set when I joined this group remember."**

**Now All Might was definitely surprised. Deku, he wasn't a killer yet he joined this band of villains with some conditions. Just who was he?**

**Izuku noticed that All Might was steaming.**

**"He's reached his limit," he realised.**

"I'm surprised Midoriya haven't told them," Sero said.

"Either they know or that All for One is waiting for Midoriya to tell them," Tokoyami said.

**Izuku remembered that from their last encounter All Might had told him that he can only use his power up to three hours a day, when he steamed he reached his limit and reverted to his real form, something no one else knew about. Izuku didn't know why but something told him to keep his mouth shut at that moment. He was in possession of a very valuable piece of information. If he blurted this out now All Might would most definitely know who he was. Not only that but they were at a disadvantage with so little forces and the pros on their way.**

**"Tomura, Kurogiri, lets withdraw for now," he told them. "We're at a serious disadvantage with him here and the pros on their way. Also our ace was just blasted out of here and our forces are down."**

**The two just stared at him.**

**"He's right Tomura. The situation isn't in our favour," Kurogiri stated.**

**Tomura scratched his neck in frustration.**

**"Ok fine," he relented.**

**He turned to face the Symbol of Peace and said "All Might beware, because your days as the symbol of peace are numbered."**

**All Might grunted in response. "We'll see about that."**

**For some reason though he was still staring at Deku.**

"Did he recognize Midoriya already!?" Sato shouted.

"No, he probably just thinking that he seems him somewhere." Devil stated.

**"From the sound of his voice he seems to be in his teens. Also that eye, why does it seem familiar?" All Might pondered.**

**This boy probably wasn't that much older than his students. It made him sad to think that someone this young had become a villain. His thoughts were interrupted however at the one called Kurogiri using his quirk.**

**Kurogiri's mist then surrounded them and they disappeared from the area. During the transport however Izuku lost consciousness.**

"Midoriya!" His classmate shouted in concern.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead," Aizawa said getting a sigh of relief from his students.

**At his apartment**

**Izuku woke up surprised to see that he was in his apartment. He moved his legs slightly but he felt no pain in them. He inspected his body. There were no signs that he'd ever been injured.**

**"It wasn't a dream if that's what you're thinking," came a voice he knew all too well.**

**Izuku looked to his right to see Sensei (or All for One as he was usually known) sitting at the table drinking what could've been tea or coffee.**

**"Hello Deku," he greeted the boy. "It's good to see that you're awake."**

"Oh no... Is he in trouble?" Koji asked.

"I hope not," Jiro said.

**"Sensei you're here," Izuku replied stunned.**

**He had spoken with the man before but had never met him in person.**

**"Why are you here?" Izuku asked before he could stop himself.**

**Was he in trouble? Once again Sensei seemed to know what he was thinking.**

**"You're not in any trouble. I came today to sort out a few issues with the League and just thought I'd check up on you. You came back with a few burn injuries and have been out for nearly two days now. We had to use that regeneration drug of yours though," he explained.**

"Deku-kun create a regeneration drug?" Ochako said in surprise.

"Having something like that on the Hero side would be most helpful." Recovery girl said.

"Still, just how different from the Midoriya we know?" Denki asked.

"You found out soon." Devil said knowing that the 'hero' and 'villain' are planning to make a regeneration drug.

**"Thank you," Izuku replied. "However I'm guessing you didn't come to just check up on me."**

**He knew Sensei well enough to know that he wouldn't come here in person unless it was very important. Sensei grinned.**

**"Observant as ever I see," he said. "You're right I came here to discuss something with you. Something that happened during the assault on UA. And I'm not talking about your fight, that was impressive."**

"How did he know that?" Mezo asked in shock.

"He probably hacks the camera to see Midoriya fight and how the assault will go out." Power Loader answered.

"Another to upgrade our security," Nezu said sipping his tea.

**Izuku sat up straight and faced him.**

**"It's about your decision to retreat. There were cameras around the area so I saw the entire ordeal. While your reasoning was logical, and the pros did show up shortly after you'd left, there was something else that made me curious," he informed Izuku. "Why didn't you tell the others that All Might had reached his limit?"**

**Izuku was definitely surprised now.**

"He knows!" Denki shouted.

"Well, he is All Might's arch-enemy," Tsuya said.

**"If he knows about that then he must have a history with All Might," he realised.**

**He took a deep breath. He needed to be careful about his answer.**

**"It's because I knew it that I didn't tell them," Izuku explained.**

**"Oh," Sensei responded amused.**

**"Let me point out something. I told you about my first encounter with All Might. During that encounter I learned about his little weakness, however, I also learned something else. He told me that not a lot of people know about this. Therefore, since I am one of these people blurting it out would have lead to my identity being exposed," he explained. "Besides, you clearly know about it too yet you didn't tell the others so you're in the same boat. How you know it? From what I've seen of you every time All Might has been mentioned you got angry, meaning you've some sort of history with him. So tell me, am I wrong?"**

**There was silence.**

"I think got yourself in trouble Midoriya," Sato said.

"I hope Deku-kun won't get punish," Ochako said in concern.

"I think you went a little bit too far, Midoriya-kun," Tenya said worry for his friend.

**"Maybe I went a little too far," he thought nervously.**

**However, Sensei started laughing. Izuku was now confused.**

**"It appears I underestimated you Deku. You are correct with that assumption," he told the boy. "Your answer for not telling the others is also acceptable."**

The hero let out a sigh of relief knowing Izuku won't get punished. "I'm glad he agrees with you, Midoriya," Mina said.

"But to hear, sensei for underestimating him is quite rare," Kurogiri said.

"Midoriya-kun is rather observing and his answer is rather reasonable," Tenya said.

**He wasn't joking either, if Deku had figured all that out from observing then he was a lot smarter than he originally thought.**

**"My past with All Might, well to explain I would have to tell you about my origins, something which I have no intention of doing," Sensei told Izuku. "However if you know about his weakness, then I can tell you about his quirk."**

**Izuku shifted slightly in response. No one knew the exact details of All Might's quirk, people just assumed it was strength enhancement.**

**"All Might's quirk is known as One for All, one passed on for generations."**

The screen ending as everyone now saw that the 'villain' Izuku have won. "Man, that fight was intense," Denki said.

"I know... Way more intense than the battle trials." Jiro said.

"Still, I can't believe a Quirkless can defeat someone with a power Quirk..." Mineta mutters in fear.

"It just to show you that Quirk isn't everything." Devil said getting up, stretching his body. "Well, I think it's about time to take a break now would it?"

"I believe so," Nezu said getting off his seat. "Thank you for showing us something interesting, Devil-san."

"No problem. Anyway, I'm off to train. Feel free to chat among yourselves or something." Devil said leaving them.

"I must say that was a spectacular battle," Nezu said.

"I agree, the way Midoriya fight like that and saving that girl." Midnight said placing her hand on her cheeks. "It's turning me on."

This cause the rest of the hero to sweatdrop. They need to keep an eye on her so she won't take Midoriya.

"Still, I never imaging to see a villain saving someone." Thirteen said.

"Like Devil said. It may question how we view the world." All Might said.

-with the League of Villain-

"That was an interesting battle." All for One said.

"Indeed, sensei. I never imagine a Quirkless defeat someone with a Quirk." Kurogiri said.

"I wonder about their reaction," Dabi said getting everyone's attention. "This is different from the Attack of the USJ back in our world."

"You are correct. It would be wonderful to see their reaction." All for One said.

"But didn't we see the other people's perspective?" Spinner said.

"I would be nice to see their reaction. Especially about Izuku-kun." Toga gush.

"For now, we just have to wait and see. What kind of future that world will show us." All for One said.


	8. Aftermath of the USJ Incident

**I'm back! Sorry, it's took so long, I was busy at work and looking for new employees. Not to mention having the cast stay in characters just like in their series and think of what they say and how they act. I also have the motivation problem of writing stories and having a writer block as one moment I have it and the next is gone. So sorry for that and thank you for the support. I also ask Roxas his permission if I can add this story to my Wattpad account. So now this story is on Fanfiction and Wattpad account. So anyway, the long await chapter is here! Enjoy!**

Everyone is talking among themselves as they just witness a Quirkless person defeat someone with powerful Quirks. They never thought it was possible but after the fight, they saw change their mind completely! Many people that believe with Quirks, or at least powerful ones, could never be defeated. They still processing this while other individuals, such as Nezu, Aizawa, and All for One are impress by this. This shows that Quirks isn't everything.

"Man... I still can't believe Bakugo lost to a Quirkless." Denki said.

"I know what you mean. I never thought it was possible for a Quirkless defeat someone with a powerful Quirk." Sero said.

"I know what you mean. That fight was pretty intense." Toru said causing the rest of class 1-A to nod.

"But still... I'm glad that Midoriya is willing to save people." Mina said as they remember that Ochako almost got rape.

"I guess even as a hero or a villain. Midoriya still have a kind heart." Sato said.

-Class 1-B-

"That fight was pretty intense," Setsuna said.

"I know. The way Midoriya beat Bakugo without a Quirks is still surprising." Yosetsu said.

"Still, it nice to see Bakugo get his ass kick by a Quirkless!" Togaru laugh.

"But it's nice to see Midoriya save Uraraka from that villain," Ibara said.

"If I ever meet someone like him. I'll punch them in the face." Tetsutetsu said cracking his knuckles.

"Well, he is a gentleman. Unlike a certain pervert." Kendo muttered as the rest of the girl stare at Mineta in disdain.

-Pro-heroes-

"I never thought I would see a Quirkless defeat someone with a Quirk." Ectoplasm said.

"I know what you mean. It still shocking even now." Present Mic said still a shock.

"Guess, Nezu is right about Quirkless match those with Quirk." Power Loader said.

"What do you think, All Might." Kamui Wood said looking at the former number one hero. But he didn't hear him. "All Might?"

All Might is in deep thought. During his time when he was training with his master, Nana, he thought it was impossible for a Quirkless defeat someone with a powerful Quirk. But after hearing what the alternate Nezu said about Quirkless matching those with Quirks. He thought it might be possible since Aizawa have been using his skills and hand to hand combat to take down the villain. But after seeing the villain Izuku defeat Katsuki without a Quirk or All for One, he is now convinced that it is possible for a Quirkless to become a hero. 'Maybe I was wrong about Quirkless can't become a hero. Maybe what Nezu and Devil said was right.' All Might thought.

"All Might?" Snipe called snapping out of All Might's thought.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? You have been quiet after the video." Snipe said as the rest of the heroes look at him in concern.

"It just... Perhaps what Devil and Nezu about Quirkless match those with Quirks were true." All Might said.

-with the League of Villain-

"That world have become quite an interest the more time we watch." All for One said.

"Indeed, sensei. That Midoriya sure have become a great asset to the League." Kurogiri said.

"Indeed he is. Have would I have know about his Quirks analyst. I would have him join us as soon as possible." All for One said.

A portal opens up as Devil walks out of it. "So you all ready for the next scene?" Devil asked.

"Indeed we are, Devil-san. Are we going to watch the aftermath of the USJ incident?" Nezu asked.

"Yes, we are. Take a seat and let's enjoy the show." Devil said as they went to their seats causing the screen to turn on.

**It had been a few days since the attack on UA and some of the students were still recovering from the experience. Despite this however they were all excited for upcoming sports festival where they would get their chance to show off their quirks to the pros in an effort to be scouted by them.**

**Although, there were some people still not at ease. Namely two students and the UA staff.**

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Bakugo was less than enthusiastic about the upcoming sports festival. He was still furious about his battle with dark dressed villain.**

"Look like he's mad that he got his ass kick by Midoriya!" Tetsutestu laugh.

"Serve him right," Dabi said with a smile.

**"How the fuck could I have lost? I'm supposed to be the best and the strongest. But I still lost," he raged.**

"More like weakest." Devil said causing Katsuki to glare at him.

"What did you say bastard!?" Katsuki shouted.

"That just proves my point. They say, 'the weaker the dog is, the louder they bark.' A perfect example for you." Devil said causing Katsuki to growl but know that he's right.

'Damn it!' Katsuki shouted in his head.

**As much as he hated to admit it he had lost the fight, and it really pissed him off.**

**When he woke up in the Recovery Girls office he was covered in bandages. It was later that he was informed of the injuries he sustained, there were even x-rays to prove it. That bastard had done more than mess up his face. Those shots to his stomach, they had broken two of his ribs as well.**

**It was all too humiliating for him. Sure his injuries had healed, but his pride, his pride had been damaged in a way that would never heal. Not unless he got payback on that bastard who beat him.**

**"Damn, being beaten like that, it reminds of how I used to kick the crap out of Deku," he thought.**

**He froze once he did though.**

**"Deku," he said to himself.**

**He remembered the villain's eyes. They were green, they were the same as Deku's.**

**"Then, does that mean the one I fought was Deku," he thought horrified.**

"Did Bakugo realize he was fighting Midoriya?" Denki asked worry for his friend.

"Knowing him. He thinks that the person he fights isn't Midoirya." Hitoshi said.

"True, Bakugo can be a real jerk." Mina agreed.

**He thought about it a little more and then smirked.**

**"No fucking way. That couldn't have been Deku. He's a useless quirkless piece of shit who can't do anything right. He could never beat me," he realised. "That villain must have had an endurance or strengthening quirk of some sort to be able to take that sort of damage from me."**

**He knew Deku well enough to know he wasn't a fighter, he wasn't anything. A quirkless reject like Deku would never able to put him in the state he was.**

**"I'm just stressed out," he decided. "I should just prepare for the Sports Festival. It's there that I'll be able to prove to everyone at this school, no, the world, that I'm the best."**

"I seriously doubt it." Devil said.

"Knowing this, he will just look down on others," Dabi said.

"How did he get into U.A. anyway?" Spinner asked.

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Uraraka wasn't overly enthusiastic about the Sports Festival. She was excited and wanted to prove herself to the pros so she'd be one step closer to realising her dream of course. However, she still couldn't get that villain dressed in black she'd met a few days ago.**

**During the assault she had been captured by one of those villains. What he was going to do to her, she had an idea of what it was and she really didn't want to think about it. She had screamed for help but none of her classmates or teachers were around. That's when he came along, the villain in black. At first she thought he was there to help the other one. However, she was not prepared for what happened next. Rather than help his ally he tased him unconscious and told her to run.**

**The entire event had been shocking for her. She had been saved by a villain. She still couldn't believe it. The only person she'd really told about it was Elena (the two had become good friends in such a short amount of time).**

"Elena? That girl that we saw a few episodes ago?" Jiro asked.

"I'm surprised Ururaka make a friend from a different course," Tenya said.

"I guess with Deku-kun isn't there. We're not a friend." Ochako said. While is glad that her other self is making a friend. She couldn't feel like without her best friends and her crush.

"Don't worry. You get your Deku-kun sooner or later." Devil said with a hidden smile.

**"Why did he save me?" she wondered. "He's a villain so shouldn't he be a bad person who enjoys hurting others."**

"She is thinking about Midoriya saving her from being raped," Momo said to remember the incident.

"Who wouldn't. I mean she about lost her virginity if Midoriya hasn't saved her." Kirishima said.

"If I meet someone like that I'll punch him in the face!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

**Her thoughts were interrupted however when she bumped into a large figure. It her most famous teacher, All Might. It looked as though he was dressed for some sort of meeting as he had a suit on.**

**"Watch where you're going Young Uraraka, you might get hurt otherwise," he told her.**

**"Sorry sir," she apologized quickly before trying to move on.**

**He stopped her before she could however.**

**"Hey is there something bothering you?" he asked politely. "You've been spaced out since the incident. At least that's what I've noticed from class."**

"Oh shit!" Denki shouted as he got stab by a knife.

"Language. We got a kid here." Devil said.

"I wonder how Uraraka will response to it?" Momo said worry for her classmate.

"She have to. Uraraka can't hide it forever." Aizawa said.

**Uraraka said nothing.**

**"If somethings troubling don't hesitate to come to one of us for help. It's what we're here for," he assured her.**

**Uraraka wasn't sure what to do. Then a thought came to her. "All Might was there most of the time before the pros arrived, maybe he saw him."**

**"Um All Might during the assault a few days ago did you see a villain dressed in black, wearing a broken helmet and looked as though he had been burned by something," she asked nervously.**

**All Might's eyes widened in recognition.**

**"Yes actually. His name was Deku I think, he was one of the few villains that escaped," he told her.**

**Uraraka didn't know why but she was relieved at that information.**

"She is relieved that a villain got away?" Ojiro said confused.

"He did save her from being raped," Sero said.

"I would be glad too if someone that saves me escapes," Toru said.

**"Why, did something happen?" he asked noticing her expression.**

**She hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. "It's like this." And she explained what had happened to her.**

**"I see," he said surprised. "Well I'm very relieved that you weren't harmed in any sort of way."**

**"So am I," she replied. "But that's not what's troubling me. What I'm bothered about is why I was saved by him, by a villain. I just can't understand why he'd do it."**

The heroes in training were silent as they have no idea what to say about this. From what they learn from their society, the hero is the good guy and the villain are the bad guy. But when they saw that world Izuku saving Ochako from being rape despite the fact he is a villain. But that is only because that Izuku still have his moral while the other villain doesn't.

"I wonder how All Might will response?" Tsuyu wondered.

"I'm like to know as well," Nezu said sipping his tea.

**All Might said nothing.**

**"I don't understand it either but perhaps it was because he wasn't a completely bad person," he told her.**

**She stared at him.**

**"You really think so," she said. All Might nodded.**

**"Villains vary in personality. Some are pure evil, some aren't," he explained.**

"He's right," Nezu said causing everyone to look at him. "Villains come in different forms. Some are evil. Some are not. Some are a force to become villain while others are not. But in the end, we must not forget that they are living beings just like us. They deserve a second chance to redeem the crime they have a comment."

"He's right. It is our job as a hero to give them another chance in life." All Might said with his usual smile.

'I might agree with you with some of that statement, Nezu. But sometimes people don't deserve redemption.' Devil thought to know some sick people in the world.

**Uraraka considered what he had just said and decided to accept it.**

**"Thanks All Might," she said cheerfully.**

**"No problem. When in need come to us for help, it's what we're here for," he replied.**

**"I'd better get going then. I need to prepare for the sports festival," she told him.**

**"Good luck," he said to her as she turned and headed back to class.**

**The staff room**

**Principal Nezu had called a meeting of some of the teachers at UA. In attendance were himself, All Might, Midnight, Blood King and Snipe. Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective from the police force was there as well giving a report on the League of Villains. He revealed that there wasn't any information on the villains that escaped. The teachers also discussed Shigaraki Tomura's character as well as the Nomu creature. Despite these discussions, All Might was still curious about something.**

**"Naomasa are you sure you don't have any information on the villain Deku?" All Might asked his friend.**

**"No," the detective replied. "There's no records on him, no previous appearances, no known crimes. It seems like this was his debut."**

**"Is something on your mind All Might," Nezu asked.**

**All Might stared at the desk.**

**"It's just that Deku, he was different from all the other villains," he explained.**

"Is All Might going to tell them about Midoriya rescuing Uraraka?" Sero asked.

"He have too. After all, the police need all the information on him." Shoto said.

**"In what way?" Midnight asked curiously.**

**Everyone else there was now curious also.**

**"It's strange but despite being a villain he didn't seem like one," he told them.**

"He doesn't," Ochako muttered as she is worried about that version of her crush.

"He'll be fine, Uraraka," Tenya said as he and Izuku comforting their friend.

"I'm sure my other self will be ok," Izuku said with a smile telling her that his other self is ok.

"You're right, Deku-kun," Ochako said with a smile.

**Now everyone was confused.**

**"It's like this. He fought against and beat Bakugo to a pulp but didn't kill him, more like he refused to. He stated he didn't kill and that was one of the conditions he made when he joined their group. More than that he seemed like the reasonable member of the League since he pushed for them to retreat when the odds were seriously stacked against them," he told them.**

**No one said anything.**

**"But that's not all," he continued. "I just learned that from a student named Uraraka that one of the villains tried to rape her. When that happened Deku intervened and saved her. He told her to run also."**

**The teachers and detective were stunned at what they had just learned. The idea of a villain saving one of their students seemed absurd, yet it had happened.**

"I guess it is kinda surprising to hear a villain rescuing someone," Denki said.

"We'll be surprised too if we hear something like that," Sero said.

"Still, it will be interesting to hear that something happens in our world," Momo said.

**"You're right that doesn't seem like a villain," Blood King stated.**

**"He still attacked one of the students though so he's still our enemy," Snipe piped in.**

**"All Might do you have any more information you could give us?" Naomasa asked.**

**The Symbol of Peace thought hard about his answer.**

**"His mask was slightly broken so I could see that he had a green eye. Also from the sound his voice he seemed around the same age as most of the students," All Might explained.**

**"Someone that young becoming a villain, that is sad to hear," Nezu said. "Although, from your description it would seem that he hasn't been a villain for too long. If given the right push it he could become a hero. Though that depends on him really."**

**Everyone stared at Nezu. A villain turning into a hero was something that very rarely happened. Also he was saying the exact same thing about Shigaraki a minute ago but realised the naivety of it. With this boy he seemed to think it was possible.**

"Is it really that real for a villain to turn into a hero?" Kirishima asked,

"We never have any cases of the villain turn into a hero. But I wish it's possible." Nezu said.

"Somehow I doubt it," Devil muttered.

**"Well thanks for that," Naomasa said. "With very little information we need all the help we can get. We don't even know what his quirk is. Though that boy Bakugo thinks it was some sort of strengthening or endurance quirk, though there's no proof of that."**

**"He could be quirkless you know," Nezu told him.**

**Everyone stared at him.**

**"I'll make a note of that," the detective replied uncertainly.**

**The idea of a quirkless person being able to do this sort of thing seemed absurd. All Might remembered what Nezu had told a few weeks ago about how quirkless people could be on par with those with quirks.**

**"No consider it a possibility," he told Naomasa. "Quirks aren't everything in this world."**

**Most were surprised at his statement, Nezu on the other hand was happy that All Might was taking what he'd told him to heart.**

"It's good to see All Might change his view," Nezu said happy, drinking his tea.

"Quirks aren't everything. It's your abilities that matter." Aizawa said.

**Naomasa took note of that and left. The next thing the teachers did was discuss the upcoming sports festival. Shortly afterward the meeting ended.**

**Later that day**

**All Might walked to the staff room finished for the day. He was planning on watching the sports festival closely to look for a potential successor.**

**The meeting from today was still in his mind. "A quirkless person, could they really have done that?" he wondered. Since his conversation with Nezu he started to consider it more but still found it hard to believe. He had to consider it a possibility though.**

**"Can someone without a quirk become a hero?" "I don't think its possible kid."**

**All Might stopped. "That again," he thought.**

"He started to reflect his action." Recovery girl said.

"Maybe he will save Midoriya from the League," Denki said.

"But they save his life. I doubt Midoriya would just leave them like that." Momo said.

"Whatever the case. We'll just have to wait and see." Shoto said.

**Ever since he talked to Nezu he had started thinking more about that boy. He could still remember his voice. How he'd admired him. His face when All Might had told him that he couldn't become a hero. He could've sworn tears were about to erupt from those green eyes of his.**

**"Green eyes," All Might realized suddenly.**

**He remembered that Deku had possessed similar eyes. And his voice. All Might thought very hard about his and the boys.**

**"They're the same," he thought horrified.**

"It looks he finally realizes it." All for one said smiling seeing his archenemy face. 'I wonder what he will do. Knowing the fact that he cause Midoriya to become a villain.'

**"He could be quirkless you know." Nezu's words echoed in his ears.**

**"No don't tell me. That boy couldn't be," he said without realizing it.**

**That boy was Deku. He didn't want to believe it.**

**"Don't tell me I pushed him to that point," he thought.**

"Indeed you did, All Might. And from the last episode, my other self must have explained about One for All and your origin to Midoriya. I wonder how he will feel about his former idol being Quirkless." All for One mocked causing All Might to glow at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that. After all, it is your other self that cause him to become a villain."

"That is true. But I'm sure my other self will save Young Midoriya from you." All Might said.

"We shall see." All for One said.

**"What am I going to do?" he wondered. "If he's Deku then that means I'll have to."**

**He knew he'd have to stop him. He thought about it a bit more. That boy had idolised heroes, he was a good person. Deku had saved Uraraka and refused to kill.**

**"He hasn't been a villain for too long."**

**Those facts made it seem more realistic. And he was quirkless also.**

**As he pondered over his options he decided to keep this to himself.**

**"Until I have more evidence I can't act," he thought.**

**He would have to find that boy first, but how? He didn't even know his name, though he did know what he looked like.**

**"The government has a list of people who are quirkless. Maybe I could get Naomasa to show me it," he said to himself.**

**He needed to find out the truth. If that boy had become a villain, maybe there was still a way to save him.**

The scene ends as Devil gets up as he stretches his body. "I will be away for quite some time. You guys can discuss what happens next."

Devil leave the room as they are discussing what the next episode going to show and what All Might will do about Izuku.

"So what is the next episode going to bring?" Sero asked.

"Probably Midoriya being mad at All Might. I am I would be too if my idol is a former Quirkless." Denki said.

"I would be best if we wait and see," Shoto suggests.

"I agree with, Todoroki! We must wait and see what the next event is." Tenya said.

"But I want to know how All Might going to save Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu wonder.

"He will probably look at whatever information they have on Midoriya. After all, he won't be able to save him if he doesn't know what he have gone through." Toyokami said.

"That is true. I wonder is that world Deku-kun's past will be different." Ochako wonder.

"I am curious about it myself," Izuku said.


	9. The Sport Festival

"So what you think we going to see next?" Denki asked.

"Probably Midoriya going to the Sports Festival. After all, he is in the League of Villains." Jiro said.

"I wonder if he going to write down Quirks from the Hero course?" Seto said.

"Probably, I meet All for One want to know every Quirks on the Hero course," Mina said.

"But this is Deku-kun we're talking about. He will write down a note on every Quirks he sees." Ochako stated.

"That is correct. Midoriya-kun is the type of person that will do that." Tenya agreed.

The portal open as Devil appear in the room, stretching his arms out as he let out a sigh. "Are we ready for the next event?" Devil asked.

"Indeed we are," Nezu said as everyone nod in agreement, wanting to know what happens next. They took their seats and grab some snacks causing the screen to turn on for the next event.

**Izuku walked along slowly to the Sports Festival, he had plenty of time before it started. He wore a black hoodie, trousers and combat boots. He also wore a black scarf to try and cover his face and red contact lenses so he wouldn't be recognised by anyone. Sometimes when he went out he would see his mother out searching for him.**

Izuku felt his heart shatter seeing his mother desperately searching for him. "Mom..." Izuku said with a sad expression on his face as his friend went over to comfort him.

"Don't worry Midoriya-kun. I'm sure your mother will be alright." Tenya said cheering up his friend.

"He's right, Midoriya. You shouldn't worry about your mother." Momo said.

"Your mom will be ok, Deku-kun," Ochako said cheering him up.

"Thank guys," Izuku said with a smile.

**It seemed that despite all the time that had passed she believed he was still alive. Whenever he did see her he always felt guilty for leaving her without an explanation. He also occasionally felt the urge to walk over to her and come back home but he always held it back. He remembered why he left, that 'home' of his was part of the very society that rejected him, he didn't belong there, not anymore. Besides Inko was safer without him in her life, though he figured she was very lonely since his father went off to work in some other country shortly after he was born and hadn't been heard from since.**

"Ok seriously... What the fuck! Why isn't your dad back in Japan?!" Kirishima shouted in anger.

"M-maybe he's busy..." Izuku said.

"I doubt it... I know an asshole father when I see it." Dabi said causing Shoto to nod in agreement. They have memories of their assholes father, Endeavor abuse them when they were little. Since then, they hold resent for what he did to them and what he did to their mother.

"But he should have at least know about your disappearance," Mina stated.

"All of you will learn about his father in this world soon." Devil said.

**"Pull yourself together. You've got a mission to do," he thought.**

**Two nights ago he was given a mission by Sensei to go to the Sports Festival and analyse the quirks of the students participating. According to Sensei they were likely to become future enemies of the League so it was best to have knowledge on their abilities beforehand, although, Izuku got the feeling they were looking for potential members, or at least worthy quirks for Sensei to steal.**

**Izuku was surprised when he learned what Sensei's quirk was, he had never heard of someone being able to give others quirks before. He was only told about it because he needed to explain about All Might's quirk, which came from him. He didn't go into much detail about it though, he didn't want explain his past, or so it seemed.**

**Izuku continued to the Festival with his backpack full of notebooks (seven to be precise). He was going to be recording like crazy.**

**UA staff room**

**All Might was sitting alone getting ready for the Festival. He would be expected to make an appearance towards the end to present the medals to the victors. This would also be a good chance to look for a successor. This was more necessary than before since his allotted time to use One for All had been reduced to fifty minutes from his battle with Nomu.**

**However his mind was focused on another matter. He had spoken to Naomasa about seeing the list of quirkless people who had promised that he would be able to see it. Surprisingly enough the Government didn't place much security around or care who looked at it, which All Might found strange.**

"Why the government didn't put security on the Quirkless?" Momo asked.

"They probably think that no one will look upon Quirkless due to them of not having a Quirks," Tomura replied.

"Just to show you how the government cares more about people with Quirk than Quirkless," Dabi said.

"Bunch of dumbasses if you ask me." Devil said.

**Naomasa would be coming next week to talk with him as he still had a lot of work to do. All Might didn't mind though, he knew how busy his job was.**

**While he didn't want to believe it he had to consider the possibility that the boy he'd met nearly a year ago was Deku. They seemed so similar. If he was then it was most likely his fault for the boy's transformation. That meant he had to be the one to fix it.**

**However, despite his assault on Bakugo Deku had displayed certain qualities of a hero from what he had seen and heard of him. That meant that there was still hope.**

**"I will find out the truth," he swore. "If you are Deku then I will stop you, and I will save you."**

"Save him? Aren't you the one that put him on this path?" All for One taunt with a smirk causing All Might to glare at him.

"My other self made a mistake. I'm sure he will save Midoriya-shounen from your evil hand." All Might said.

"We shall see, All Might." All for One said.

**UA Sports Festival Stands several hours later**

**Izuku had been recording what he saw like mad. Throughout the first and second rounds he watched each of the competitors use their quirks and analysed them which wasn't very difficult. He was also able to keep up thanks to the monitors (he wasn't that fast at recording).**

**It was the rounds of combat that he watched intently, the competitors that had made it that far were the most skilled and dangerous. Most of the 1A group (not surprisingly Bakugo included) had made it to this round. Izuku knew each of them of course, he had looked at the list from the Unforeseen Simulation Joint enough to remember their faces. Some however stood out more than others. Shoto Todoroki was the son of the infamous hero Endeavor and possessed a quirk that allowed him to manipulate ice. Although from what Izuku had seen he clearly had inherited his father's quirk as well, though he appeared reluctant, more like repulsed, to use it, though he didn't know why. The other was Tenya Iida. Izuku recognised his family name as the one who embodied the Turbo Hero Ingenium, his quirk only added further proof.**

**As the battles began Izuku recorded everything he saw, how people used their quirks and their battle styles. He watched Bakugo's first fight with Ochaco Uraraka, who he recognised as the girl he'd rescued.**

**"Kacchan's as violent as ever I see," he thought.**

"When he isn't? Bakugo is always violent." Denki said.

"It just to show him that he is a whining little brat." Devil said ignoring Katsuki's shouting.

**He watched as the girl tried to fight back with her anti-gravity quirk (which Izuku was impressed with how she could use it as an offensive weapon) but was ultimately defeated. Seeing the state she was in Izuku couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, it was the same state he'd been in many times. The battles went on and on until it was Bakugo vs. Todoroki. At first Todoroki seemed to have the upper hand with his ice quirk but Bakugo managed to utilise his in a way (one that even impressed Izuku) to win him the match. For some reason though Bakugo wasn't happy with the way he had won and looked like was about to attack Todoroki (who was unconscious) until he was stopped by Midnight.**

**Izuku was going to leave at the presentation of medals when he noticed the state Bakugo was in. He was chained to the champion's podium where he was struggling violently to get himself free, in Izuku's mind he looked like he was about to go on a murderous rampage. Amused, Izuku couldn't help but laugh at his former tormenter's situation. He also took note that Iida wasn't there despite having qualified for 3rd place also.**

**It was then that All Might arrived with a big entrance and catching the audience's attention and awe. Izuku however felt contempt towards the Symbol of Peace. This had all stemmed from when he learned about his quirk.**

**Flashback**

**"Passed on? What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked confused. "Do you mean by bloodline?"**

"That one way to put it." Seto laugh.

"I would have thought the same thing when I hear about One for All," Mineta said.

"It does sound logical," Momo said.

**"That would be the logical idea," Sensei replied. "But no. I mean it's passed on from person to person through DNA."**

**Izuku was very surprised at this. He had never heard of anything like this before.**

**"The quirk originally came from me when I gave it to someone. That person however stood against me and passed it on to a successor to fight against me. The process has continued for several generations. As to why it came from me well my quirk allows me to take and give quirks to and from others," Sensei explained.**

"That is All for One's brother," Mezo said.

"That's right, he's the one that passes his Quirk down to his successor before he die," Mina said.

**"Why are you telling me this? And several generations?" Izuku asked more confused.**

**He couldn't understand why Sensei would just trust him with this sort of information.**

"Sensei, why are you trusting him with that kind of info?" Tomura asked.

"It would be his service for what he did to the League. It is reasonable enough to know about One for All origin." All for One said.

**"Considering everything you've done for the League I think you've earned the right to know. Besides the others know as well so there's no reason to keep it from you," he told the boy. "And as for the generation's part. Well I simply stole a quirk that prevented me from aging."**

**As Izuku processed all this information he decided to accept what he was hearing as the truth. Knowing Sensei he wouldn't joke about something like this. Then another thought came to mind.**

**"What is All Might's quirk exactly? You called it One for All," Izuku questioned.**

**"It's a quirk that stockpiles power, granting the user large boosts in strength, speed and agility," the older man explained.**

"Short cut power." Devil cough causing them to look at him. "What? It true."

**"If he inherited that quirk then what happened to his old one," Izuku asked curiously.**

**He hadn't heard of All Might doing anything other than what Sensei described, so it was either he'd lost it or just hadn't shown it yet.**

**All for One stared at the boy.**

**"Nothing," he stated. "A quirk wouldn't be affected by getting a new one. You see Izuku he used to be like you. He was quirkless."**

**Flashback end**

**Izuku had been rather angry when he found that out.**

**"That bastard," he thought. "Looking down on me for being quirkless when he used to be just the same."**

"Karma a bitch isn't it," Devil said glaring at All Might, who look down in shame. "A former Quirkless telling a Quirkless that he can't become a hero. You're a fucking hypocrite, All Might."

"He's right, All Might. Quite a horrible thing to do to your biggest fan." All for One mock.

**He couldn't believe his childhood idol had the nerve say those things to him when he used to be in the same position.**

**Having decided he'd seen enough he took his notebooks and left the stadium.**

**At the bar**

**"I wonder if Razor's back," he thought.**

"I wonder how Razor would react to Midoriya's fight with Bakugo?" Tetsutetsu asked.

'I just hope no too bad.' Izuku thought as he shivers what kind of punishment for letting his guard down. This cause his friend to notice as they went over to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Deku-kun. I'm sure she won't punish you that hard." Ochako said.

"She's right, Midoriya-kun! She will be quite pleased that you have defeated Bakugo thanks to her training." Tenya stated.

"Thank guys," Izuku said with a smile. "But now at least I get to know her now."

"Oh yeah. Razor and that other Midoriya made a deal with each other." Denki remembered.

"I wonder what is her backstory considering that she is working with the League?" Jiro asked.

**She had been away ever since the UA fight on a job for Sensei and he hadn't seen her since. It had been confirmed by Kurogiri though that she had seen the fight via recording. He had also been told that she would keep her part of the bargain, something which pleased him. He had learned a lot from her, and not just martial arts. Through her training he had become quite fluent in French and English (two languages he studied in school) from her verbally teaching him (also giving him written work). He had also improved his computer skills and had learned how to hack. He was quite grateful.**

"There is always room for improvement," Nezu said.

"Right you are, Nezu. There is something you can learn every day." Devil agrees.

"She did a great job of teaching the problem child," Aizawa said.

"Not to mention teaching him French and English." Present Mic added.

"But his ability to hack is going to be a problem in the future." Power Loader said as the rest of the hero nod.

"My other self made the right choice of having Razor training Izuku." All for One said with a smile.

**To his surprise Razor was at the bar, along with an armoured assailant on top of Tomura and stabbing him in the shoulders. Razor (who wore an emotionless expression) and Kurogiri were standing there like it meant nothing. Razor was no surprise but Kurogiri, Izuku would have expected him to intervene.**

"Holy shit! Is that Stain!?" Denki shouted pointing his finger at the screen.

"It is! He so cool!" Spinner shouted going into his fanboy phase.

Tomura growl as he remembers their first meet each other when he going to recruit the Hero Killer into the League. But he rejected it saying that he is the worst kind of person and committed bloodshed without a cause. Tenya on the other hand glare at Stain as he's one that ended his brother's hero career when they first encounter each other. He about to take his revenge on Stain if it wouldn't for Izuku and Shoto, who open his eyes and realize his mistake. Since then, he makes sure that his fellow classmate or anyone won't follow that path that he was on.

**The assailant leaped back with a destroyed knife (probably from Tomura's quirk). He didn't seem to notice Izuku's presence however. Tomura was complaining about his wounds. The other two seemed to notice Izuku.**

**"Welcome back Deku," Kurogiri greeted him. "I trust your mission went well."**

**Izuku nodded in confirmation. The assailant turned to face Izuku, having finally become aware of his presence. The assailant had bandanas covering his face, a red scarf and wore a surprised and intimidating expression.**

**"What the hell Razor?" he snarled. "You kids join this psycho group."**

"He and Razor know each other?" Izuku asked.

**"He and Razor know each other," Izuku thought.**

"Echo." Devil said causing some of the audience to laugh as Izuku blush and sink into his chair.

"But seriously how did they know each other?" Jiro asked.

**"He's my student," she replied simply. "A runaway the League took in. I told you about him Stain."**

**Stain stared at Izuku for a moment before turning to Tomura.**

**"You. We are opposites yet we seem to have the same goal. I have seen it in your eyes. They say those at deaths door reveal their true colours. Even you have a creed you follow within you. Like me you are working to destroy the current society," Stain explained.**

**Tomura looked at Stain like he was a mad man. Before he could say anything Razor intervened.**

**"Tomura, Kurogiri, he isn't going to join. His and your ideals just don't mix. So let it go." Izuku stared at Razor.**

**Something wasn't right. Normally she would have full on attacked this guy, yet here she was being reasonable. She was smiling also, genuinely. Izuku couldn't ever remember her smiling except with sadism.**

"Ok, who is she and what did she do to the real Razor?" Denki asked.

"She the real Razor. The only reason she like this is... Well, I'll let her explain it." Devil said.

**"Since you're here though I have a favour to ask if you'll follow me?" she asked politely.**

**The villain grunted and followed her out of the bar.**

**"Okay would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked as he took out one of his regeneration drugs (he always kept a few with him just in case).**

"It always good to be prepare." Devil said.

"Expectantly when you have regeneration drugs," Aizawa said.

"Really wish we have that." Present Mic said.

**He then injected Tomura with it causing the villain to heal quickly. Kurogiri quickly briefed him on the situation. Stain was the notorious hero-killer who had been eliminating various hero's he came across. Due to his combat experience they had wanted him to join the League but Stain took an instant disliking to Tomura saying he's the type he despises most and tried to kill him. Tomura was still pissed about what Stain had said and stormed out for a walk.**

**While izuku understood the situation there was something still bothering him.**

**"Kurogiri what's up with Razor?" he asked. "She was acting odd. By that I mean she wasn't being violent, wasn't swearing and was smiling in an unsadistic manner."**

**"I actually don't know. She has some sort of history with Stain she says," he replied honestly.**

**Their conversation was interrupted by the two villains return.**

**"Well now that that's settled Deku tonight you'll be going out with Stain, and then you'll be spending the entire week with him. This will be a sort of educational experience for you as there's a few things you can learn from him," Razor explained. "Also you could use a small break from the League."**

"You're going to learn something from Stain!? I'm so jealous!" Spinner shouted causing Izuku to nervously chuckle.

Tenya shaking in anger as Stain going to train Izuku his method and ideas. This cause Shoto and Izuku to stare at their friend's worry as the event is going to be different.

**"Huh," Izuku and Kurogiri shouted in unison.**

**"But Razor I-", he started.**

**"Don't worry there will be no killing. Stain has agreed to put his crusade on hold for a week," she told him.**

"She did what?!" Mineta shouted as they are surprised that Razor got Stain to hold of his killing for a week.

"How did she that?!" Sato asked.

**No one said anything for a minute.**

**"Razor just what kind of relationship do you have with this guy that he would just agree to it. A few minutes ago he was ready to kill Tomura," Kurogiri asked curiously.**

**"Stain here's a friend of mine, something I have very few of," she stated simply.**

"WHAT!?" The audience is in quite a shock as Stain and Razor are friends with each other.

"She's a friend with the Hero Killer!?" Spinner shouted in shock.

"When did this happen?!" Mina asked.

**They couldn't believe what they'd just heard. Razor had friends. There was barely anyone she could stand to be around.**

**"You're both wondering how this is possible right. While it's true there are very few people I can stand, there are fewer I call friend. Now Stain and me, we tried to kill each other a lot in the past but eventually came to respect each other's skill and became friends through fighting," she explained.**

**"That's how she makes friends. Through death matches," Izuku and Kurogiri thought in unison.**

"Who the hell become friends when they training to kill each other?!" Mt. Lady asked.

"A few crazy people that I know." Devil said as the one person come in mind yelling, 'Kiryu-chan!'

**Then they reminded themselves that this was Razor.**

**"I've already gotten permission from Sensei so it's alright Deku," she told him.**

"She got sensei to approve of this?" Tomura said shock.

"She must have done a great job to the League if she has gotten that," Kurogiri said.

"But it would be interesting to see how much he will improve." All for One said with interest.

**Izuku stared at Stain again who looked at him intimidatingly.**

**"Don't worry kid. Everything's as Razor put it," he grunted. "I'll see you tonight at 8."**

**Knowing he was in no position to refuse Izuku nodded begrudgingly.**

**"May I know what your quirk is first though? If I'm going to work with you I'd like to know what you can do. Razor you too, you promised you'd tell me everything," Izuku stated.**

This cause class 1A (expect Izuku and Katsuki) and Inko to chuckle as Izuku always ask people about their Quirks.

"Still the same," Ochako said with a smile.

"That one problem that you need to work on that, kid. Something people won't tell you about your Quirks." Devil said.

**"I will. However you just reminded me of something," she said walking over to him.**

**Before he could react Razor flipped and connected a kick with his head. Izuku fell to his knees.**

**"During your fight you turned your back on the enemy, in doing so you almost died. Make sure it won't happen again you little shit," she scolded.**

**"And she's back," Izuku thought.**

**"As for my quirk," she said while facing Izuku.**

**Multiple blades of different sizes and shapes emerged from her body, not tearing her clothes.**

**"I can manifest blades from any part of my body. One of which is sharp and strong enough to cut All Might," she explained.**

**"Mine is bloodcurdle which lets me paralyse my enemy by tasting their blood, it varies with blood type though," Stain piped in.**

**"There, are you happ-" Razor stopped.**

**Izuku was rambling like an insane person at an asylum. She, and even Stain, found it weird.**

"Ok, that weird," Dabi said as the League and some Pro Heroes nodded in agreement.

"Is he always like this?" Kamui Wood asked.

"You have no idea." Class 1A, Inko, and the U.A. staff said.

**"Deku what the fuck are you doing?" she asked.**

**"Oh that's right you've never seen Deku in his state," Kurogiri said. "Whenever he sees a quirk he starts thinking of its uses, weaknesses and ways to improve it."**

**"Well whatever, when he snaps out of this tell him to get some rest for tonight. And send Stain to where he needs to go," Razor told the mist villain before leaving.**

**By the time Izuku had finished Razor and Stain were gone and Kurogiri was staring at him patiently.**

The screen ended as everyone got off from their seats. This have gotten everyone interesting as Izuku is going to be trained by the Hero Killer, Stain.

"So Midoriya is going to learn something from the Hero Killer," Denki said.

"I wonder what he going to teach him." Toga wonder.

"Probably his cool move." Spinner said with excitement.

"Now before I leave. There's going to be someone joining us." Devil said causing everyone to be confused.

"Who is it, Devil-san?" Nezu said causing Devil to smile.

"You already know the answer." Devil said as a flash of light appear in the room and drop the person. This got everyone to widen their eyes in shock and fear as the one person is in the room with them.

"Where am I?" Stain asked.


End file.
